Mind Reader
by randomgirl18
Summary: Bella Swan has no idea who Edward Cullen is until she hears him in her head. Though they are thousands of miles apart, strangers, they form a bond while thinking each others thoughts. Please read and review.
1. First Words

_I can hear you._

Bella Swan first heard the deep, velvet voice while driving to school. Her mind was drifting to rather anything as she made her short distance to Forks' High School, going through her next Chemistry test and what her friends might think of her new blouse, when she heard a mumble in the back of her head. She stopped momentarily at a stop sign, letting her thoughts stop also, and she heard it again. A mumble of words, too faint for it to be comprehensible. At first she thought nothing of it.

_I'm just thinking too hard._

She continued driving, seeing the school come into view. She was turning onto the road that lead up to the school when she heard it a third time. But this time she made out a word.

**Hello.**

Her foot hit the breaks before she knew she was going to, sending her to a screeching halt in the middle of the road.

**Hello?**

_Oh god, something's wrong with me._

She contemplated the reasoning as to why she was hearing the voice in her head. She assumed first of all that she was hallucinating, but as she thought that the velvet male voice chuckled.

**Hallucinating? I just met you two minutes ago and already you're making me laugh.**

With that Bella started to panic.

_What's going on?_

**I was going to ask the same thing.**

_Oh gosh, I must be going mental! I must have hit my head and now I think I'm talking to someone in my head. This is bad. I should go to the doctors. I might have a concussion._

**You don't have a concussion, you silly girl. If you have one than I have one, and, unlike you, I'm not clumsy and don't fall on my face every time I walk.**

_I do not fall on my face every time I walk!_

**Well, I only assumed.**

Bella was so preoccupied in arguing with this mysterious voice that she didn't hear the loud honking going on behind her. When she finally drown out the male voice with her singing, which wasn't very enjoyable to the voice inside her head, she noticed the long line of cars and trucks behind her.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said out loud.

**What did you do?**

…_nothing._

Bella quickly turned her truck into the nearest parking space, shielding down her eyes so she wouldn't meet someone's mean glare as they passed her.

_You're making me lose my train of though, _Bella accused him as she got out of the car, putting her backpack over her shoulder.

**Well, you're doing the same thing to me. I almost hit a tree on my way to school!**

_School? Where are you?_

**California. You, Mrs. Clumsy?**

_Washington, Mr. Annoying. _

He made a noise that sounded like he was amused.

Bella entered homeroom, sweeping her eyes around the room in hopes of locating a friend or two, but they haven't shown up yet. Frowning, she sat down by herself in the back of the room.

She wanted to desperately think of why this was happening to her, but if she did, _he_ would hear. She was surprised how well he kept his thoughts controlled. He probably wanted to ponder this odd occurrence too, but he was forcing himself not to.

_I still think I'm going mental._

**Well, you might, but I'm perfectly fine.**

_Okay, lets be real for a moment. Who are you exactly? What's your name?_

**Names Edward Cullen. I'm a seventeen-year-old resident of California. You?**

_I'm Bella Swan. I'm seventeen, too. _

**Nice to meet you, Bella.**

_I would say the same thing if I wasn't so weirded out._

Again, Edward made his amused sound.

**I suspect that you and I are both wondering the same thing right now.**

_Why is this happening?_

**Exactly.**

_I mean, it's not normal. I have never heard of people being able to do this._

**Yes. It's very…non-normal. But how long do you think this will last?  
**_I have no idea._

**Ah, this is confusing.**

_Join the club._

**Is there any membership fees?**

Bella snorted out loud and a few people looked back at her.

_I'm going to have to get use to this._

**Yeah, me too. Now every time I think…I'll have to remember I'm not alone.**

Bella sighed and Edward did too.

_Well, I don't know what to think of this._

**Neither do I. **

They sighed again, then stayed mute, trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

**I know this is a bit of a strange plot, but I want to try it. If I don't get at least five reviews I might not continue. Please review! Thank you!**


	2. Trish

Edward Cullen was a thinker. To think he wasn't was an insult to him, because just look around his room, his locker, his school notebooks with the many doodles on it, and you could see that his imagination was that of a little kid. It was wild and free and so unpredictable. But since hearing Bella's thoughts in his own head, his thinking had reduced down to a minimum.

He made his way back home at a very fast speed, the volume of the radio turned up to full blast so he could live without the persistent thinking of Bella for just a moment. The radio didn't help, though, and as he drove, her thoughts still came through to his head.

_Edward? Edward, don't ignore me! We have to talk about this. We have to figure out what's happening. Edward! At least say something so I know you're still there._

Edward shook his head in annoyance. Since spending a full school day with her trapped in his head, he wished that he could have anybody, _anybody_, think his thoughts if it wasn't her; he was that annoyed.

_Edward?_

**Bella, you've been blabbering all day. Could you give it a rest? Please? My head is starting to hurt.**

He heard Bella gasp, but she stayed quiet.

**Just stay like that…until I tell you to talk again.**

_You don't control when and when not I can think!_

**Please? **Edward pleaded, a smile of relief crossing over his face when he saw his house approaching.

_I'm not going to follow you're commands. I have control over my own thoughts as you do with yours. _

**Fine. But I still think it would be nice to just have a peaceful moment every once in a while. Yes, Trish is here!**

Edward pulled up to his driveway and hurried out, running into his girlfriend's arms.

"Trish! I thought you were spending the school year in Rome! Why are you back so soon?"

_Trish? Who is this Trish person?_

Trish and Edward had been going out since the eighth grade. To say they were in love was an understatement; they were much more than that. But this year, Trish had been planning on studying in Rome, to Edward's disproval. And seeing her back in the states, standing right in front of him, looking good as always, was like heaven to Edward.

**Oh my god. Trish, Trish, Trish, Trish, Trish.**

Trish was tall and thin, with blond hair with streaks of brown highlights, and big baby-like blue eyes. Edward felt like he could stare at her all day and as they stood there, arms around each other, they looked into each others eyes, showing how the distance between them for the past months had affected them.

"I've missed you," Trish whispered, leaning over and kissing Edward on the lips.

_Uh! What's going on over there?_

**Nothing. Stay out of it.**

_Well, I'm having a hard time since all you're thinking about it making out with this Trish person! _

Edward moved away from Trish slowly. The thought of Bella made him not want to kiss her anymore. He had no privacy.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"We can do this later," Edward said hastily, giving her a wink. "Come on, let's go catch up."

They hooked arms and started walking towards the house.

_You better not do anything later._

**You can't control what I do.**

_Fine. But just remember. Whatever you do…I can hear you. I'm right here the whole time._

**That is not a soothing thought to me.**

_Me neither. Especially since I'm going on a date tonight._

**You? On a date?**

_Yes, I have a life._

**Well then, I guess I won't be looking forward to hearing your thoughts later on too.**

_Shut up. I'm not a pervert._

Edward chuckled and Trish looked at him skeptically.

"What?"

"Nothing," Edward said, opening the door and entering his beautiful home. "I'm just looking forward to something."


	3. Moronic Mike

**Stop fidgeting! If he sees you're fidgeting he's going to think you're uncomfortable around him!**

_I'm sorry! I'm just a little nervous. _

**You, Miss I go on dates, is nervous? Impossible! When's the last time you were on one? Yesterday?**

…_No, it's been awhile._

**That's what I thought.**

_You know what, just shut up! It's bad enough that I don't feel comfortable around Mike, but it's worse since you're here telling me all the things I'm doing wrong!_

**I'm only trying to help.**

_I don't need your help!_

Mike and Bella were walking down the sidewalk, hands swinging awkwardly by their sides, as they made their way to the movie theater. Mike was dressed causally; a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, and Bella felt self-conscience in her high heels and black dress pants, pulled off with a lacy red blouse.

Mike had been Bella's friend for awhile, until he eventually got the nerve to ask her out. Bella said yes out of kindness, but she really had no feelings for Mike.

**So…how's your date going? I see you stopped the fidgeting, that's good.**

_It's going alright. We haven't said much yet. …wait, is that a bad sign!_

**You told me not to help you.**

Bella could sense that Edward was smirking.

The breeze picked up, sending goose bumps to travel down Bella's arm. Mike looked at her, clueless.

_Come on, Mike. You can put your arm around me._

**Most girls would think that that's taking things too fast.**

_Well, I'm not like most girls. _

**True. You're a mind reader.**

_True._

Bella smiled. Mind reader. She had never considered that name, but it fit the description perfectly.

The wind blew again, this time harder, unraveling Bella's red scarf she wore in her hair. She gasped, spinning around to try to catch it, but it was blowing too hard, too fast, it flew out of sight.

"Oh, no! That was my favorite scarf!" Bella cried out. She felt Mike come up beside her, his hand on her elbow.

"That's too bad," He said, his voice had no emotion in it. "But we're going to be late for the movie if we stop any more."

He gently pulled on her arm, but Bella didn't budge. She wasn't the type of girl who was in love with her clothes, but the scarf was special to her. It was given to her by her dead grandmother.

**He's going to get impatient if you just stand there.**

_But my scarf!_

**If you want to have a good time, you would forget about the scarf.**

_I'm not having a good time, though!_

**Then why are you even going on this date, Bella? If you didn't want to go in the first place, just say so! It would be better for you **_**and**_** this Mike guy.**

"Bella, we seriously have to go."

Bella was pulled along, this time with more urgency, but again, she didn't move.

"Bella, are you okay?"

_He asked me if I'm okay. Should I tell him I don't feel comfortable going on this date?_

**Go ahead. **

Bella turned towards Mike, an apologetic face already visible in her facial features.

"Mike, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this date with you tonight," She told him, looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry."

Mike looked at her in surprise, then smiled.

"Fine by me," He told her. "Anyway, asking you out on this date was all just a dare."

_A dare?_

**What are you talking about?**

Bella looked at Mike in alarm, hating the smile he wore on his face.

"Clarify something for me," Bella said in a tight voice. "You only asked me out because of a _dare_?"

"Well, yeah," Mike replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "But eventually it turned into a bet, so I couldn't miss up the opportunity."

"How much money do you get?"

"The guys didn't believe you would say yes to me," He admitted, his eyes glowing. "So only ten bucks. But it bumped up to twenty if I made out with you."

_That jerk!_

**What did he do?**

Bella stepped closer, her face angry and upset looking.

"I'm surprised I even said yes to you," Bella muttered, holding up her purse. "You're a jack ass, Mike!"

She hit him hard on the head with her purse before turning around, flicking him off, and walking confidently down the sidewalk towards home.

**Hey, fill me in, what just happened.**

_Nothing, Mike's just a moron._

**He sounds like one. **

_Ah, I'm in a bad mood right now._

**Well, you're going to be in an even worse one soon.**

_Do I even want to know why?_

**Trish is coming over.**

_Ew, don't tell me you're going to make out again. All those gross thought you think in your head kills me!_

**I'll try to keep it to a minimum.**

_Okay, whatever._

**Or I could talk to you…**

_No, that's even worse! That's practically cheating on your girlfriend! While you two are making out, you're talking to me. No! Gross! I would feel like I was interrupting something._

**Well, I wouldn't mind if you interrupted. …Trish gets out of hand sometimes.**

_Great, _Bella groaned. _Just great. _


	4. Showering while Googling

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Edward," Trish said, giving him a flirty smile and kissing his cheek.

"That would be nice," Edward replied shyly, waving as Trish headed over to her car.

"I'll bring over another movie," She added with a look in her eye.

"Sure," Edward called after her, knowing full well what she meant.

_Seriously, another movie? You didn't even watch the last one, you were all over her!_

**Correction: She was all over me.**

_Whatever._

Edward watched the silver car drive out of sight.

_I don't really like her, no offense._

**Why? **Edward asked as he took one more look outside before heading in. He took off his Vans and proceeded upstairs to his room.

_She seems like a slut._

**What! She's not a slut! You can't assume that, you don't even know her! **

_From what you're thinking she is. The way she dresses, the way she acts, the way she can't have a simple conversation without attacking you. Did you hear how vague she was when she was sharing about her trip to Rome? She's obviously keeping something from you._

Edward tried to not think, but he's reaction to what Bella said slipped out.

**You could be right.**

_Of course I am. You should dump her! She is so cheating on you!_

**I can't just dump her, **Edward replied, slumping down on his black beanie bag chair lazily and reaching over to get a video game controller. **We've been dating for four years!**

_And all those four years she's been cheating on you! Look around at all the guys at your school tomorrow. Most of them, sadly, she's been with behind your back._

**No wonder the guys give me weird looks…**Edward shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his brain. **Could we talk about something else, please? Now we're both in a bad mood.**

Bella remained silent and Edward wondered what she was doing. Lately both of them had been curious about the other. Who were they really, what did they look like? But with school, friends, and relationship problems, they hadn't had time to really talk.

_Hey…could you try not to think my thoughts for awhile?_

**I asked you to do the same thing while I was with Trish, but no! '**_**I can't, Edward!**_**'**

_Don't mimic me! Though that did sound like my voice. But I'm serious, could you? …I need to shower._

**That reminds me, I need to shower too.**

_You better not! You can't shower when I'm in the shower!_

**Don't start panicking, I'll wait my turn. Anyway, I was thinking about googling you.**

_Googling me? That's what stalkers do._

**Come on, aren't you even slightly curious?**

_Well, a little less than slightly._

Edward smiled in amusement and set his video game aside. He stood up and walked over to his computer on his desk, eyeing the screensaver unappreciatively.

It was a picture of Trish from when she went to Rome. She was sitting in a chair looking out at the beach, her hair blowing back over her shoulder. She was wearing short pink shorts and a white tank top with white sunglasses. When Edward first got the picture he loved it, but now it disgusted him.

**Do you really think she's cheating on me?**

_Most likely._

Edward frowned, but set the issue aside. He went online and onto Google.

**Do you always go by Bella or are you Isabella?**

_Anything you find of me will come up as Bella. Ah, the water is too hot!_

Edward listened to Bella complain about the water temperature, then switched the subject to what shampoo she was going to use.

**Are girls seriously that picky?**

_Well, I just can't decide if I want to smell like peppermint or strawberries._

**Strawberries, **Edward answered for her. He smiled. It was weird listening to people in odd situations, such as taking a shower.

The Google Image results came up with seven pictures, each of them of different people.

**Are you a blonde?**

_Nope._

Edward mentally crossed out two of the pictures.

**Do you happen to live on a farm? **He asked, referring to a picture of a curly haired red head in overalls.

_Nope again._

**Then are you a stripper from a local bar?**

_Edward, do _you_ think I'm a stripper? Mm, my foot inches._

**No, **Edward said.

There were only three pictures left.

**Have you been to the beach recently?**

_No. Where did my bra go?_

**Okay, then do you have black hair and wear a shirt that says "Kiss me, I'm Irish?"**

_No._

With all but one picture crossed out, Edward knew the last picture must be of her. She was standing in a yard in front of a house, next to her an old rusty red truck.

Her eyes were squinting because of the bright sunlight in front of her, but her smile was flawless. She looked genuinely happy.

**You're beautiful…**

_Did you say something?  
_**No.**

Edward saved the picture onto his desktop, looking at it one more time before shutting down his computer.

_Since you looked up me, I'll look up you. Cool, I got an email from my pen pal!_

**You have a pen pal?**

_Yeah, he's names Jake, he's from Maine._

**Jake, huh? What's he like?**

_Oh, he's amazing. He's coming here to Forks this summer._

**Forks?**

_Yeah…that's where I live. I guess you know now._

Edward didn't know which one was better or worse. Knowing where Bella lived…or knowing that this Jake guy was going to go visit her.

**A/N: Thank you, reviewers! It's always nice getting reviews! Please keep reviewing and I'll continue this. I myself is wondering how Edward and Jacob will get along…if they eventually meet of course. If you have any suggestions or want me to change something, please tell me in a review. Thank you again!! **


	5. The Arrival of Jacob

With it being near the end of the school year, the weather was too cold. Bella wrapped her arms around herself as she made her way to P.E. with her two friends.

"I feel terrible about Mike," Jessica told Bella and Angela, giving Bella a small, supporting side hug. "I feel the need to apologize since he's now, like, my boyfriend."

"Thanks, Jess, but don't apologize. Mike was just being trying to get money out of the whole thing. No sweat."

**You seemed pretty pissed when it happened…are you sure you feel that way?**

_I don't care about Mike. Anyway…no-_

Bella needed to control her thoughts. If she let her mind wander, anything could slip out and Edward could hear. Such as what happened there.

…_I've moved on quickly. Jacob is coming here in the summer, I like him, so that's all that matters. Gosh, I wish I didn't just think that._

**Why? Want to hide your crushes from me?**

_No, I just…I don't like people hearing how I think of others. _

**Meaning?**

_Meaning that, for example, I think your girlfriends a slut, but I don't want you to know that._

…**but I do know that?**

_Just never mind._

"Anyway," Angela continued the conversation, opening the gym doors and feeling the heat rush out and meet the cold air. "Ben and I was going to the movies tonight."

"Sounds fun," Jessica told her and they started to gossip about what it was like to have boyfriends. Bella didn't understand what the big deal was.

**Jealous?  
**_Kind of. I just feel so left out. _

**Join the club.**

_Didn't we already form a club a few days ago?_

**Yeah, but we can always make another. I, too, feel left out. I officially don't have a girlfriend and I have no one to talk to because of it.**

_Why?_

**Trish is popular. Popular people talked to me because I was dating her. Now that we're through, I'm a nobody again. **

_Sounds…depressing. But I know what you mean. I'm a nobody. Hey, we can be nobodies together. _

**Ha, sounds good.**

Bella detected that Edward was now smiling, which made her smile too.

_Since you're on the market, who do you now have your eyes on?_

**You. Oh, god, no, I didn't mean that. Sorry.**

Bella was taken aback. She stopped mid-step, halfway in the gym and halfway outside.

**I really didn't mean that. Just forget I even said anything, okay? Bella? Bella, did you hear me?**

Bella knew personally that people had no control over their thoughts. Unless you tried really hard, you had no idea what you were going to think next. She tried to get it in her brain that Edward hadn't meant to say that, but…

_Yeah, its okay, _Bella lied, then the truth spilled out._ No, it's no okay. What did you just say?_

**Bella, forget it.**

_No, I want to know. Did you just say you like _me?

"Bella!"

The sound of someone calling her name distracted her for a minute. She turned around, the wind whipping her hair into her face. Once she got her hair out of the way, she saw him.

_Oh my gosh._

"Jake!"

She ran. She had never run that fast in her life and in no time she was in Jake's arm's, yelling with glee.

"Jake! Jake, you're here! You're here! Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here until next week."

"I couldn't wait that long."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" Bella couldn't say that enough times.

**Enjoy. **Edward said simple. He was glad Bella's mind was off him for once. That way she would have a hard time figuring out that Edward now hated this Jake's guy's guts.

**Please review! Will Bella ever fall for Edward? Or will she stay with Jake? Will Edward go up to Forks for a visit? Read and find out!**


	6. A Moment of Silence

**$357.**

_What?_

**Nothing.**

It would take $357 to fly to Seattle. From there, it would be by Taxi to get to Forks. And after that…the confrontation.

The thought had surfaced not too long ago in Edward's brain. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to see Bella, needed to talk to her instead of pass thoughts around. Maybe it was because he was desperate to know why this was happening to them. Or maybe it was because the thought of meeting Bella made his heart flutter. But the question was, how was he going to get the money?

_Mm, Ja-_

Bella's thought was cut short and Edward wondered why that happened. Normally people didn't leave their thoughts incomplete.

**Bella?**

He heard a few mumbles, but besides that all was quiet.

**Bella, are you there?  
**Silence.

**Bella, seriously, are you okay?**

The silence was strange to Edward. After a little less than a week of hearing Bella, he forgot what it was like to be the only one in his head.

**Hey! Are you there?**

Murmurs, but Edward could only make out a few words, but they made no sense. He started to panic some.

**Can you hear me?!**

That was when he heard the scream. It pierced his ears and echoed through out his head, sending him to fall off his chair. His ears started to ring loudly and for a moment, he thought that he might be losing his hearing.

_EDWARD!!!_

**STOP SCREAMING!**

In less than a second, the screaming faded into nothing and Edward let out his breath. He hadn't even noticed he was holding it.

_Edward, _Bella said softly, sounding as out of breath as he was. _What just happened?_

**I. Don't. Know.**

_We couldn't hear each other._

**I know. It was horrible-the silence.**

_Yeah. It had an…empty feeling._

Edward sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, confused as to what had just happened.

**Bella, this mind reading…its not normal. Something's wrong with us. We should get this checked out.**

_Like go to a doctor? _Bella sounded anxious. _No, Edward, we can't! Just think of what they would find in our heads!_

**Don't you want to know? Don't you want to figure out why we can hear each other?**

_Yes, but if we go somewhere to get this looked at, there's a huge possibility that we won't be able to hear each other again. I don't want that to happen, Edward. I like your company._

**I like yours too.**

_Exactly! So please. Don't go see what's wrong._

**Alright, **Edward lied and he cringed. He couldn't hide the truth.

**No, **He finally said. **I'm going to see what's going on. I can't live life with not knowing. I'm sorry, Bella. This is going to bug me, I have to know.**

He heard Bella pout, it almost sounded like a whimper, and it made him feel bad. But he had already decided. He had to see what was wrong. Even if it meant never hearing Bella again.


	7. Too Close

Jake was keeping Bella busy. With school over and summer stretched out in front of them, they had so much time. Plus, endless of possibilities to fill up the days that were ahead of them.

Forks was quiet during the summer. People went on vacations, visited relatives, went up to their cabins. Charlie, Bella's dad, thought the best summers were the ones where he could go fishing and then lie on the couch watching the game. But his hope had fallen short with Jake staying at his house. Now he would have to keep watch over his precious daughter and make sure nothing happened.

Charlie was watching TV and Bella was up in her room, waiting for Jake to get out of the shower. She was trying to read a book, but her eyes kept averting over to the computer. She still hadn't Googled Edward.

_If he got to Google me, then I should get to Google him._

She wasn't expecting Edward to respond and he didn't. Like yesterday, his thoughts were muffled and incomprehensible.

She went to Google Images and typed in Edward Cullen. She held her breath. The page took forever to load, making her impatient.

_Please let there be a picture of him!_

Her prayers were answered. One picture came up on the results page.

The picture was taken a few years ago at one of Trish's out of control parties. Edward was leaned up against a wall, trying to support a drunk blond girl. Though he looked as though he would rather be anywhere but there, he was smiling. He had perfect white teeth along with sparkling green eyes that Bella couldn't stop staring at. His bronze hair was matted down, like he had just been in the rain, yet it looked wild and untamed. The paleness of his skin surprised Bella. She thought a California native like Edward would have at least a little tan.

The picture was titled Trish and Edward and Bella stuck out her tongue in disgust.

_So that's the slut._

"Bella, what cha doing?"

Bella lunged towards the computer mouse and hit the exit sign.

"Oh, um, nothing," She said. "I wasn't doing anything."

Jake eyed her suspiciously but shrugged. He leaned over and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure."

Bella turned towards the door, but Jake didn't move, his hand wound tightly over her upper arm.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked.

_If only Edward was here._

**Hm, did you just say my name?**

_Edward? Oh, thank god! I've missed you. I thought the doctors would mess this mind reading thing up._

**Actually, I'm not going there till tomorrow. What's up?**

Bella eyed Jake again. He had a look in his eye that she didn't like.

"No, nothings wrong," Jake said, stepping closer. "Just…"

He pulled his face down so it was leveled with Bella's and grinned.

_Um…_

**Hey, what's going on?**

_I think Jake…oh no, Jake's trying to kiss me!_

**WHAT!**

Bella hadn't expected Edward to be that outraged.

**Don't let him kiss you! Don't! Ew, no!**

Jake moved his other hand to Bella's other arm.

"I was just thinking of how much I like you," Jake whispered. He leaned closer.

_What do I do! What do I do!_

**Stay calm!**

_I can't stay calm, I'm panicking over here!_

Jake was too close now, in-your-face close, and he closed his eyes…

**Just tell him you don't want to kiss him.**

_I can't, it's too late. Oh gosh, here we go._

Jake's lips touched hers lightly, innocently. He let go of her arms and instead wound them around her waist, pulling her even closer.

_Oh gosh._

**Is he kissing you? IS HE KISSING YOU??**

Bella didn't reply. She only hoped it would end soon.

Bella wasn't much experienced with kissing. Sure, there were a few guys here and there, but she never had a kiss that she thought was real. This one wasn't either.

Jake leaned away slowly a moment later, opening his eyes to smile at her.

_It's over, _Bella told Edward, relief in her voice.

**Well good.**

"We should get going to the movie," Bella told him awkwardly.

"Yeah, we should."

Jake lead the way out the door and Bella followed hesitantly.

_I didn't like that._

**I didn't either.**

Bella stopped.

_Why?_

**Um…well.**

Edward didn't answer and Bella blushed. Edward started blushing too.

**A/N: OMG, thank you people that reviewed! I appreciate it very much! Thank you! =D**


	8. Bad News

**A/N: I'm totally making this up. So don't quote me on this. **

"The results of your brain scan are back. I'm afraid they don't look good."

Doctor Lewis set down the x-ray of Edward's brain and right in the middle, a little larger than a quarter, was a big blob.

"Yes," Doctor Lewis said before Edward could say anything. "It's a tumor."

**A tumor? **

Edward stared down at the picture, at the tumor, and sighed deeply. He hadn't been expecting those results to come in and it scared him. A tumor? He had a _tumor _in his brain?

"It's growing," the doctor continued after a moment of silence. "I'm glad you came in when you did. If you came here about three, four weeks from now, it would have been too big to do anything about. You're lucky."

He sat down in the chair opposite of Edward and leaned back, making himself comfortable.

"And about this mind reading thing…"

**Is it because of the tumor? Am I getting this power because of it?**

"As you probably know, we only use less than ten percent of our brain," Doctor Lewis explained. "When people get tumors in their brain, they're brains try to get rid of it, sometimes, like in your case, using more brain power than normal. No one really knows what the other ninety percent does. But with you, it produces this incredible mind reading."

"So you're saying that because of this tumor, my brain is using more than it normally does?"

"Correct."

"And that's why I can read Bella's thoughts? Because I'm using undiscovered brain cells?"

"Exactly. But the think about this Bella person."

Doctor Lewis stood up and began to pace around the room. Edward took it that he couldn't sit still for long.

"She must have a tumor too," He told Edward, catching his eye when he told him this. "If you can hear her and she can hear you, you both must have the same thing going on in your heads."

**Bella has a tumor too? No…Bella? Bella, can you hear me? BELLA!**

"You may want to warn her about this. If left untreated, she will die. This is an unusual predicament. I have never heard of anything like this before."

"But wait, why am I not able to really hear her anymore?"

"The brain is losing it's energy. As the tumor gets worse, your mind reading will be harder to do."

Edward stood up and dashed across the room to the door before he himself even knew he was going to do it.

"Wait, Edward! We have to schedule you an appointment! We have to get that tumor out of you!"

Edward kept running. He sprinted down the stairs two at a time, went down a few halls, went out the exit, and arrived at his car. Breathing heavy, he got it, started the car, and drove home. He had to get money.

When he got home, his Dad was slumped over the TV, a beer in his left hand, the TV remote in his right.

"No, you lazy bastards, throw the ball to that guy over there!"

"Uh…Dad?"

Edward's Dad was the town drunk and was proud of it. It was the reason Edward's Mom left them and it was also the cause of countless times in jail.

Edward didn't have a very good relationship with his father. Since the disappearance of his Mom, Edward blamed his dad for everything thing bad that had happened to him. Though most of the things weren't really his fault, Edward still thought that it was him who made his life so horrible.

"What cha want, son, I'm watching the game," He barked at Edward, glaring at him from his twitching eyes.

"I need money."

"Money? MONEY?" He roared. "Do I look like a bank to you? I don't have any money. What do you take me for?"

"No, Dad, please," Edward pleaded. "I really need some. This is super important."

"Nope, if you want money Ed, you'll have to get some yourself. Get a job, kid; stop asking me to fork out money for your stupid "super important" things."

Edward turned his head away from his dad, eyeing the kitchen table. On it, as usual, was a can of beer and his dad's wallet.

"Fine," Edward said, walking over to the table.

"That's my boy."

Silently, Edward slide his dad's credit card from out of his wallet and went towards the door.

He was going to get to Bella. He had to.


	9. Refuse

"Got everything packed up?"

"Just about," Bella replied, loading in the last of the suitcases.

"Have a good trip," Charlie said, though he looked as if he wanted just the opposite. He leaned closer to Bella and whispered: "Be careful. I want you to stay alert with Jake. He seems like a nice kid, but one moment when you're not looking he can snap! No sharing the same room at the hotel, no kissing, no holding hands-"

Bella pushed Charlie away, smiling at how overprotective he was.

"Don't worry, Dad. It'll be alright. All we're doing is spending sometime in Seattle. That's all."

Charlie nodded and shrugged, gave one more goodbye wave, and went back into the house. Bella turned towards Jake who was sitting shot gun.

"Ready?"

"Ready," He answered, grinning.

_Well, I hope I'm ready._

The trip to Seattle was Jake's idea. Though he said he only wanted to go because he had never been there, Bella knew the real reason was to get away from Charlie and let loose a little. It made her nervous on account that they would be alone. Every chance Jake got he would try to kiss her and with total isolation of any parental supervision, anything could happen.

Jake turned the radio on and flipped through the stations as Bella focused on the road. It would take about three hours to get to Seattle, not including stops along the way.

_This will be a long trip, _Bella thought smugly. _Edward, are you there?_

Sometimes Bella was amazed how much she longed for Edward's company. With not being able to hear him, she was lonely. She missed him.

_Well, I see you're not._

She took a turn right onto the highway when she felt something on her arm. She glanced down and saw that Jake was stroking it, from her wrist to her elbow.

"That's a little distracting," Bella said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, sorry," Jake muttered, but he didn't stop.

_Fine, Jake, but if we get in a car accident, I'm blaming you._

The first hour was quiet. The radio played music unfamiliar to Bella and the constant pestering of Jake was getting on her nerves. She tired to stay cool and collected as much as she could. She was getting hungry and gas was running low.

"We should get something to eat," Bella told Jake. It was the first thing she said in a while.

"Sounds good to me."

Bella turned on the first exit and went over to one of the gas stations. It felt good to get out and stretch her legs. Jake seemed to be enjoying it too.

"Hey, you pump the gas and I'll go in and get some food," Jake compromised.

"Okay."

Bella put gas into her truck, fearing of the high gas price. With such a bad economy things like gasoline were at their all time high. She fished into her pocket for some extra cash, but she didn't find any.

_Damn it. _

Jake came back with a bag of food, already stuffing his face full with a white powdered doughnut.

"Hey, Bells."

_Bells? He never calls me that._

"Jake, do you have any money?" Bella asked. "I have some in the back, but I don't want to go looking for it and mess up our packing."

Jake set down the bag of food and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out with a wad of cash.

"I'll give it to you under one condition." Jake said, with an evil look in his eye.

"And what's that?"

"Kiss me."

Jake stepped forward, his hands already out to grab hold of Bella.

_No! I'm not going to kiss you!_

Bella backed away until her back was against the gas pump.

"Please Bella?" Jake whispered, stepping closer. "We already did it once before, why can't we do it again?"

"Because," was all Bella said.

"Because why?"

"Because we're friends," Bella replied weakly, watching Jake's hands grip her wrists. Her arms were frozen at her sides. "That's all I want to be-friends. What about you?"  
"I've always wanted more."

**Bella?**

_Oh my god, Edward, are you there?_

**Bella, I-**

His voice faded.

_I need you, Edward. What am I suppose to do in this situation?_

"So do it," Jake continued. His hands grew tighter on her wrists, it hurt.

"No, Jake," Bella said, shaking her head. He was too close again.

"Yes," Jake objected.

He put both her wrists in one of his hands and brought the other one up to her face, forcing it to look up at him. Her face couldn't move like that and Bella gasped.

"Jake, that hurts!"

"Kiss me," Jake whispered again.

"No, Jake, let go!"

"Kiss me!"

"No!"

_I don't want to kiss you! I thought I liked you but now I don't! _

"Kiss me, Bella, or this will only get worse." Jake threatened, his grip became painful. Bella's eyes watered.

"No, Jake, please, I don't want to kiss you," She pleaded.

_It hurts. Let go! Let go of me! Edward! Edward!_

Bella shook her head.

_Why am I calling out for Edward? He can't do anything._

"Kiss Me!" Jake said, louder this time, demanding.

"No, stop asking. My answer will never change."

Bella watched Jake's facial expression change from mad to furious. Without knowing it was going to happen, Bella was pushed into the back seat of the car, the door slamming on her face.

_No! What's going on? Edward! Edward, help me._

Jake got into the driver seat and revved up the engine.

"We didn't pay for the gas," Bella screamed at him.

"Does it look like I care!?" Jake bellowed back.

He drove out of the gas station and onto the highway, going ninety miles an hour and going faster with each mile marker they passed.

"What's going on?" Bella asked him, tears rimming her eyes.

"Shut up and don't talk," Jake told her in a threatening voice, looking in the mirror to give her an angry look.

_Oh no, _Bella sobbed. _Jake's a monster! Oh no!_

**Be-Bella?**

_Edward! Edward, please._

**Bella, I can barely hear you. I need to find you. Where are you?**

_Edward, please, you have to help me!_

**Bell…**

Bella's head became quiet. She began to cry.

**A/N: I know this is a little extreme, but I had to make Jake the bad guy in this so it's harder for Edward to find her. Please review!!! Thank you!!**


	10. Goodbye

**Bella…?**

_Edward, oh, Edward, you have to help me._

**Bella, what's wrong?**

_Jake…taking me…somewhere…_

Bella's breathing was unstable, making it hard for her to think, let alone talk.

**I'm coming, Bella. I'm coming to help you.**

_Thanks you. Thank you so much!_

Her thoughts died down to nothing.

Edward was seated on the plane heading to Seattle. He was fidgety and anxious. His head throbbed from the tumor slowly growing inside his brain. It was to take about one more hour before he reached his destination and though he was only going there to save Bella, he was also looking forward to meeting her. He wanted to make sure she was who he thought she was.

_Edward? Edward!_

The in and out going of her thoughts confused Edward. He wasn't sure what she was saying exactly. Where was Jake taking her? Why did she need help? But every time Edward tried to respond her thoughts disappeared, leaving him alone once again.

_EDWARD!_

**Bella?**

_Edward, come to Seattle. You have to…Jake is…he's…_

**What is it? What's he doing to you? Gosh, I knew this Jake kid was going to be trouble. **

_Edward, I can barely hear you, what did you say? _

**I'm coming to Seattle. I'm on my way.**

_Oh, good._

She sounded relieved.

**What's happening?**

_What? Oh, god, no! No!_

**Bella!**

_I don't know where's he's taking me. He's evil, you have to help. No, Jake! Please!_

**Where are you?**

_We just entered Seattle._

**Bella, there's something-**

Nothing. Edward groaned in frustration.

**Damn it! That stupid Jake! What's he doing to her?**

He slumped down in his seat, taking deep calming breathes.

**You can save her, Edward. Whatever is happening, you can fix it. You can, you can…**

"Good evening passangers, I hope you had a good flight. We are nearing Seattle, Washington, so if you'll please buckle your seat belts and we'll be landing shortly."

Edward clicked on his seatbelt.

_Edward…_

Her voice was faint.

…**Bella.**

_Edward. _She sounded like she was crying. _Edward, if something happens to me, I just want you to know that I really like you. You've been- _She choked. _–you're been a great friend to me. I love you._

**Bella…**

_No, just listen. If you can't find me…goodbye._

**No, Bella, this isn't a goodbye just yet.**

_But it is._

**No-**

Silence.

**A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I promise that the next one, the one where you'll find out where Jake is taking Bella, will be longer. But hey, if you're reading this, can you do me a favor? Could you please review? I want to see how many reviews I can get for just one chapter. So if you're reading this right now, please review!! Thanks you. By the way, I might re-write this chapter, I'm still deciding. **


	11. Gravel Road

**Author's Note: Before you read chapter eleven, I like to thank the following people who reviewed my story. (I think I got everyone, but if you're not in here, I'm really sorry.) The people: SuperTwilightFreak, Meztli14, AussieStar, Shadow Sorceress, LKDunck3, ****-TURQUOISEFeather-, Tulips of Eternal Love, Leytonfan30, Litchibi, Alic3 Brandon, ClumsyBrunette, Gin and Harry Rock 2gether, e1r3mom, Midnight Sun Dream, TheRealAlice, Nahida, TwlightFanatic, Privet, Leah Twi-Fan, May, Mangl234, Sharbear90, Shady8967, Mama2mnj, Bellibella, RukiaCaelin, MarilagML, ShadowXxxnightfoxx, x-dreaming-x, Twilight2010, J5girl31012, Jazzys Mistress, Bellaklutz2010, Daija09, Bookworm5509, Emily, Mom22boys, (Bella)TwilightKnight, Oh so California, Sir NickolasJhonstonMarcus III, LifelessLyndsey, Seymour, Dame Rose Smith, Abi, CB, Katchelle87, SilverVolvoOwner1901, MusyCluver2011, Sparkling Topaz Eyes, Anonymous, More, x-Mrs-Pattinson-x, JoannaJames12, GypsyPie44, DancingWithEdward, Bibelein, Vampyre-Rose, Darklust34, Jakes Rolo Chick, TwilightFan2, Jnnfr2916, Miss F Cullen, LOLfEdward, Sarah Ann, Lilygreen, Kelly, Twilight432, J. DRAST, Bookworm2341, Madhu, TheBlueBerriMuffin, xoxoTwilight269, Resinaree, MunchBunch, amyandricky4ever, TorturedRose, Puasluoma, PrincessFlo, EdwardCullenisMineLadys, and Jpaicely. THANK YOU!!**

Bella wasn't sure where exactly she was headed to. It was dark now and all she could see was the dim street lamps that her truck drove past every few miles. Jake kept quiet, occasionally humming to the radio that was faintly playing. But for most of the ride it was silent. But not a good silence.

Bella watched as they passed cars and building, pedestrians and everything else that was in the depths of Seattle. They were going fast, Jake was a speedy driver, but Bella didn't mind. If they drove faster then she might figure out where they were going sooner. That was what she was worried about. Where was Jake taking her?

…_Edward?_

Was Edward coming to get her? She had been desperate for an answer. She wanted to believe him, but for some reason she couldn't. Why would Edward, her new friend, still practically a stranger, come all the way from California and help her? Was their bond already that strong? Were they closer than Bella thought, since they could read each others minds?

_Edward? If you can hear me, please. Let me know._

Bella waited a few seconds. She held her breath.

_Edward, please. I need you._

Abruptly, Jake took a right onto a dark street, making Bella slam against the window. She looked outside, trying to see anything at all, but the darkness made her attempt impossible.

_Edward._

_What's the use? He can't hear me. _

Jake's speed didn't change, though the car lights were all off and neither of them could see. He was driving confidently and Bella wondered if he'd been here before. With a quick turn of the wheel, Jake took another right and slammed on his breaks. Bella flew forward, hitting the back of the seat in front of her.

"Get out," Jake said roughly. "And don't think you can run away. We've not the only one's here."

_There's more? _Bella shuttered. _What's going to happen to me?_

"Get out!" Jake barked.

Bella quickly opened the door and leaped out. The ground under her was gravel and around her, some near some far, she could hear others walking around, kicking the pebbles up from under their feet. She stood rooted in her spot, planning on standing there until told to move.

_Would I be able to run away? I don't know if they could catch me. But then again, I'm not a super fast runner. No, just stay here, Bella. Stay here and they won't do anything to you. _She gulped. _Okay, maybe they will do something to you._

She felt someone grasp her upper arm. Surprisingly the grab was gentle and didn't hurt. It must have not been Jake. She was lead straight forward, the footsteps louder and quick around her.

_This isn't that bad, _Bella tired to tell herself.

"So, how much do you think we'll get this time?" A male voice, low and hard, asked.

"Hm, I suppose a lot," Jake replied, chuckling to himself. "I mean, she _is_ the chief's only daughter. He'd do anything to make sure she stays out of harms way."

Bella suddenly had a hand under her chin and she jerked her head and the hand dropped.

"Feisty, isn't she?"

"I'll say."

_What do they want from me?_

"What happened to that Chelsea girl?" Jake questioned. They all stopped momentarily and Bella heard a door open. "Last time I heard her parents weren't willing to fork out the cash to save her."

"Her bodies in the dumpster," The low male voice answered.

_B-body?_

Bella froze and the man holding onto her arm grunted.

"Hey, we have to keep going," He whispered so only she could hear.

_She died? Because her parents wouldn't give them money? Is that was they're after? Money!_

Bella entered a room that was dimly lit by a few candles that were spaced out around the room. The only thing in it was a table and a set of old crooked chairs. Music, metal, was playing far off into the room.

Bella eyed the men carefully, taking in what they looked like. Besides her and Jake, there were five other people, all guys. Two of them were build tall and muscular. They stood on opposite sides of the door they just came in from, frowns on their faces. A smaller man, skinny and fragile looking, sat in one of the chairs. He stroked his thin beard, eyeing Bella suspiciously. Another sat in the chair across from him, medium build and old looking. Bella guessed he was the leader. And lastly, the man who was holding onto her arm. He was a little taller than her with long black hair that went farther than his shoulder. He had no muscle to him and his eyes were closed, his breathing deep. Bella stared at him. He looked harmless. But then again, maybe he just looked like that to the eye.

"Henry," The older man hissed. "Stop your daydreaming and chain her up."

The man, Henry, opened his eyes and breathed a sigh.

"Whatever you say, boss."

He led Bella to a corner, pitch black and ghostly.

"Tell me if this hurts," He whispered.

He took her hands and put a thick rope around her wrists. He pulled on them, cut the rope, and up it in a knot. Next he did the same thing with her legs. Bella didn't struggle. If she did she knew it would get worse.

"Don't worry," the man whispered again. "I won't let them hurt you. At least, I'll try."

_I want to believe you, but how many times have you said that to other girls? How many of those girls died? _

The metal music was turned up, drowning out anything the men discussed. Bella shivered, it was cold.

_Gosh, Charlie, I hope you have money. If not…I'm gone._

**What do you mean you're gone?**

_EDWARD!!!_

**I'm just landing in Seattle. Where are you?**

_I'm…I don't know! We went on this gravel rode and now I'm in this room. I'm tied up._

**they tied you up? Oh, Bella, what are they doing to you!?**

_They want money. _

**I didn't know it was this bad. Is this all that stupid Jake's fault?**

_Yes. It's Jake. I never saw it coming. I didn't know he was so...bad!_

**And to top it all off you have a tumor in your brain!**

Bella's breath caught in her throat.

…_what did you say?_

**Bella, honey. **Edward shook his head. Since when had he started calling her honey? **I went to the doctors. The reason we can hear each other is because we both have tumors in our brains. I know what you're thinking. Tumors? That's crazy. But it's true, Bella, it's true! If we don't get operated on soon…we'll die.**

_Die? A tumor?_

Bella closed her eyes just as Edward left her to her own thoughts.

_This is the end. _Bella thought. _I'm going to live to see the end. _

**Author's Note: I decided to have them wanting money because anything else would be a little too extreme. Please review. I have 66 alerts on this story. If all of those 66 people review…I'll have 216 reviews. That's probably not going to happen, but a girl can dream, can't she? Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank you very much!**


	12. The real pen pal and the annoying kid

**It's too late, Bella. I'm not going to be able to find you tonight.**

_Please. Try._

The truth was, it wasn't worth the effort. It was close to midnight, as dark as the sky could be, and all of Seattle was quiet, except for a few drunks wobbling home from the bar. Even if he searched as hard as he could, Edward knew he wasn't going to find her. But he couldn't refuse, either. If Bella wanted him to try, he had to try.

**But I don't even know where I am, **Edward thought in his head and out loud.

_You can figure it out._

"Hm. Well that won't help you, will it?"

Edward stopped mid-step and froze. The voice of a male, close to his age, startled him from behind.

"Anyway, it's stupid to be walking around this late at night. Someone could be lurking around, looking for mischief."

The boy chuckled at the thought.

"Then why are you out here?" Edward asked hoarsely.

"I can take care of myself," The boy replied matter-a-factly, his voice closer than before. "As for you, I'm not so sure."

Edward spun around, teeth bared. He couldn't see anyone or anything for that matter.

**I hope I'm lucky.**

He took a deep breath, raised his fist, and lobbed it in the direction of the boy's face.

xXx

"Why do you do this, Henry?"

"We need it," Henry responded, pulling out a cigarette and lighter. "We need money fast. This is our only way of doing that."

He sighed and leaned up against the wall beside Bella. The others, Jake included, had gone back to Forks for the night to do a little spying on Charlie, maybe even get some cash out of him. Henry was forced back to keep an eye on their prisoner, but Bella didn't mind.

"Want one?" He gestured to the cigarette in his palm.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't smoke."

They sat in silence for a moment, Henry blowing out fumes into Bella's face that made her cough. Unlike in the car, it was a good silence. Bella didn't feel threatened by Henry's presence.

"I feel bad for some of these girls," Henry admitted after a while. He reached for another cigarette. "They are so easily tempted. They all assume we're just a bunch of nice guys, but really we're not. Don't give up money and we'll kill you, out motto."

"But is that really what you want to go by, you personally?" Bella barely knew him, but she found it easy to talk to him, no matter the fact that he was keeping her captive.

"No," Henry answered after a moments thought. "I'm not here by choice. My brother, Jake, he keeps me here."

_Jake and Henry are brothers?_

"So the pen pal thing-"

"Yes," He whispered. "It wasn't Jake, it was me."

"I had a feeling Jake wasn't really who he was," Bella observed, actually smiling. "He seemed too mean in person. But it was you. You were the nice guy from 'Maine'."

Bella felt connected to him now. After countless hours of chatting, laughing, smiling, she had finally meet her real pen pal.

"Yeah, we had some really good conversation," Henry agreed, smiling in Bella's direction, though she couldn't see. "Some of the best."

"Yeah."

And for one brief moment Bella forgot about Edward completely.

xXx

"OW! Hey, stop-"

Edward took another swing at the boy's face, feeling his knuckle hit his nose with full force.

"Stop! I'm not worth the trouble! Aw darn, my nose is bleeding."

Edward stepped back, his hands on his knees to support himself, his breathing heavy. He had never, _never_, hit another person before, and he kind of liked it.

"Dude, what's your problem?" The boy asked, more annoyed than mad. "Do you have, like, serious anger issues or something? You almost broke my nose!"

Edward didn't say anything so the boy continued talking.

"The names Seth. I live in these parts of town. I was just walking home when you, you lunatic, started punching me for no reason. Or do you do that to everyone?"

"Only people who are smartasses like you," Edward muttered, then straightened up and said louder. "I'm Edward. And the only reason I'm here is to find my friend, Bella."

"Bella, you say. Not your girlfriend? Oh, but maybe a crush? Hm, where do you suppose she's at?"

"Some kid named Jake-"

"Jacob Black. Well gosh, this is serious then."

Edward couldn't tell if the statement was sarcastic or not. He frowned. He wasn't a big fan of sarcasm, none the less this Seth kid.

"I can help you," Seth added. "I use to be in Jake's group until they kicked me out. Hate 'em now, so I can help."

Edward thought about it quickly.

**If he helps me I may get to Bella faster. But he could turn on me when I'm not looking…I'll have to watch my back.**

"So you'll seriously help me?"

"Yeah, I'm always up for some adventure. So what cha say?"

**Might as well…**

"Deal."

"Nice!" Seth sounded excited. "Then come along, er, Edward. We have a ways to walk."

Seth grabbed Edward's arm, turned him in the right direction, then quickly let go. He was afraid Edward was going to hit him again. His bleeding nose couldn't handle much more.

"Sorry about your nose," Edward muttered after a while. He felt obligated to say sorry since his assailant was now helping him.

"No problem, Ed. …I can call you Ed, right?"

"No."

"Oh."

Edward grinned a little.

**He's an idiot.**

xXx

Bella's eyes were fluttering to stay open, her hand clamped over her mouth to keep herself from yawning. She was super tired but she didn't feel safe falling sleep, not even with Henry next to her. Because if she went to sleep…who knew what might happen.

_Stay awake, Bella, stay awake!_

"Are you tired? You can go to sleep, you know."

"No," Bella lied and a yawn escaped her.

"I think you are."

"No, I'm fine, really."

She felt Henry nudge her in the darkness.

"Sleep. I won't let anything happen to you."

Bella suddenly had a hand grasp her chin. Henry's fingers glided across her skin as he gently forced her head to lean against his shoulder.

"Sleep," He commanded in a soft voice.

Bella obeyed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instance. No matter how much she slept, though, she still wasn't going to be prepared for what awaited her tomorrow.

**A/N: Ohh, only a few more chapter till they find each other! Please review and thank you who ever did!!!**


	13. Eye Contact

**Author's Note: Bored? Please check out my forum. Thanks. **

"GET UP!!"

Bella was pulled up roughly to her feet, ropes in all, and she looked around, disoriented, trying to remember where she was.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET UP!!"

_But I am up. What more do you want from me? Ah, my head hurts._

All Bella could remember was falling asleep. She had vivid dreams. Dreams that made her confused and tired, which didn't help with the situation. She couldn't even think of when the light came up for another day to start, and then she remembered she was in the old, dark room. Sun or no sun, it would always be dark.

"Damn it, Henry."

Jake moved to the left side of her and yanked at Henry's cigarette, which was still hanging lazily in his mouth from the night before. His brother stirred but didn't wake.

_Oh, now I remember! I was talking to Henry, fell asleep, he let me put my head on his shoulder._

Bella blushed a deep red.

_This will be awkward._

"Just let him sleep," A man's voice told Jake. "He won't help with this anyway."

Jake shoved Henry closer to the wall, making him grunt, and then stood back up, eyeing Bella with a smirk on his face.

"Ready?" He asked her anxiously.

_Ready for what?_

Bella looked at him puzzlingly and Jake laughed a loud obnoxious laugh that sent chills to travel down Bella's spine.

"Chief Swan didn't have enough money to save you." Jake begin, circling Bella, watching her cringe with happiness set deep in his eyes. "He said he'll be coming here to Seattle with some more police force, but I knew we'd get here before him. Now all we have to do is kill you and retreat somewhere else and it's like this whole ordeal never happened."

_He didn't have…enough money?_

The realization came slowly.

_No money, no escape, only…_

"Oh."

_Only death. I'm going to die._

Bella's legs went limb and Jake caught hold of her arm before she could fall.

"Come on, we need to get this over with." He yanked her forward at a fast pace, too fast for Bella who had her legs tied together. "Hurry up! We don't have all day! We need to get rid of you quick."

_Get rid of me? Edward…are you coming still?_

Bella closed her eyes and bowed her head.

_No_, she decided. _No, Edward isn't coming._

xXx

Edward Cullen was ready. He was ready to do whatever it takes, no matter the circumstances. He was ready to fight, to win, to lose, to die trying. He was ready to save Bella.

He stood next to Seth against the old red brick wall by Jake's hide out. They had been there for what seemed like hours, thinking up a plan, but they hadn't decided on one yet. Seth wanted to just go for it. Edward needed to think of a way to save Bella and come out alright in the end.

"Come on, don't you live for some excitement?" Seth whined, turning to Edward with a frown. "I mean, plans are nice and stuff, but just going for it, not knowing what will happen, is much funnier."

"No matter how fun it is," Edward replied, shaking his head by how stupid Seth could be. "We're not here to get ourselves killed, which would most likely happened if we go with your idea."

Seth shrugged and turned back to the corner of the wall. If he peered around it he had a clear view of any activity brewing in "Jake's territory."

"I don't see the point of joining these guys," Edward said conversationally. The silence was making him antsy. "It's actually kind of…gang like."

"Who said they weren't a gang?" Jake asked then sighed. "I don't know. I thought if I joined I'd be somebody. But, after not wanting to kill some girl, they kicked me out. Said I wasn't tough enough. I'm kind of glad I'm not with them anymore. I feel…better about myself."

Edward grinned a little, glad the kid knew better than to kill an innocent person, no matter how much someone else wanted him to.

"Edward! It's them!!!"

Edward rushed over to Seth and peered around the corner. Two men were walking out of a building and behind them, walking slowly and awkwardly was a boy and…

"It's Bella," Edward whispered.

**It's Bella. It's Bella…**

"This is our chance!" Seth whispered to him. "Let's just run out there and kick some ass!"

"No, you moron, we can't do that!"

Edward restrained Jake from moving, hitting his head to shush him. Edward wanted to listen and see what was going on.

xXx

"Here. Just throw her in here."

One of the tall masculine men pulled open a garbage dumpster with a large metal lock on it and pointed inside. Bella, though still yards away, could smell the rotting and decay of dead bodies and it made her gag.

_No, please don't put me in there; please don't put me in there!_

"That sounds perfect," Jake murmured, eyeing Bella and smiling. The smile wasn't suppose to be a friendly gesture. It was more on the lines of "ha ha, I won."

Bella stopped a few feet from the dumpster.

_I can't get out of this. I have no other choice. _

She had never thought she'd end like this. She hated herself for it. She felt so stupid, so careless.

"Don't worry," Jake told her, giving her a shove. She wobbled but didn't fall. "You'll only be in here for less than ten minutes before you'll run out of air. Then it'll be the end of you. Rob, help me lift her in."

"No!" Bella found herself saying. "No, I-"

"You what?"

Bella closed her eyes. She couldn't do anything to get out of this.

She felt two pairs of arms lift her up to her death. She opened her eyes briefly, remembering what the sky looked like, the clouds that moved slowly across the light blue. She eyed the street to the right of her, memorizing the little tree on the corner, the bird's nest in the window seal, the…

_Oh. My. God._

The corner, looking over at her, eyes wide and scared, was none other than Edward Cullen.

_HE CAME!!! HE CAME!!!_

Bella couldn't hide her excitement. Her eyes grew large with glee; she smiled, and starred as hard as she could at Edward's bright green eyes.

xXx

Edward wasn't a believer of love at first sight. He thought it couldn't happen, you had to know a person before you could come out and say you loved them. But there, looking into Bella's soft eyes, seeing the relief on her face, made Edward change his mind. It was amazing. The feelings he had was much more than he had ever had with Trish. It had to be love. It had to be.

It seemed like the longest second in Edward's life. He stared, wanting to never lose the eye contact. But he's wishes weren't answered. As Bella was throw into the dumpster head first, Bella's eyes vanished along with her. But as the dumpster lid was shut tight and locked, Edward swore he heard a tiny voice in his head. A tiny voice that whispered three little words.

_I love you._

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Don't worry, the next one will be much much better! Please tell me what you think. I want to see how many reviews I can get on this chapter. There are 86 alerts for this story so…thanks anyway. You're all awesome!!**


	14. The rescue, the feelings, and the death

Being trapped was one of the worst feelings. The realization that you would die in here, among the other bodies of girls, was even worse. But strangely, Bella had hope. Hope that somehow, amazingly, Edward would save her.

_How long have I been in here? A minute? Two? How long will I last?_

She felt weird things under her and she squirmed. She didn't want to know how many bodies were in there with her, how many girls had lost their lives because of these…these monsters!

_If anything,_ Bella thought, leaning against one of the sides and breathing in the horrible smell. _If I could do anything before I die, I at least want to see Edward again. Please, that's all I want. All I need…_

xXx

"They're back inside!" Seth cried out, jumping up and down like a little kid he wasn't. "This is our time to go and rescue her. Let's go! Let's go!"

Edward looked out at "Jake's territory." All was quiet, no presence could be seen.

**Well...**

"Okay," Edward agreed after a moment of contemplating, grinning at Seth. "Let's go. But be quick!"

They ran out of their hiding place and out into the open. Both of them wanted to hurry; for all they knew Jake could come out any minute. It made them anxious. Scared, even.

They ran till they reached the garbage dumpster by which they stopped abruptly, repelled by the smell. Seth plugged his nose and ushered for Edward to continue with the rescue.

"I am _not_ doing this alone!" Edward hissed at him, roughly yanking him closer to the dumpster. "You are in this with me."

Seth groaned, but followed to get closer.

The dumpster wasn't latched extremely well. With a pick, it could easily be open.

**And I thought this was going to be difficult.**

Edward grinned slightly. Seth handed him a paperclip.

"So it's normal for you to carry around paperclips?" Edward asked him amusingly.

"Look, I know we didn't expect to rescue her this easily, but we're still under watch, Ed," Seth told him, this time being the serious one. "And everyone knows that paperclips are essential props to, like, break into stuff."

"So you break into a lot of things, huh?"

"Just get on with it!" Seth complained in a loud voice.

Both of them froze, waiting for a sound of voices or foot steps. Edward looked to Seth angrily, and he made an apologetic face.

Edward turned back to the lock. He straightened out the paperclip and slipped it into the key slot.

"I don't hear anything," Seth whispered. Edward could barely hear him, he was talking too faint. "Keep going."

Edward twisted the paperclip this way and that. He hadn't tried to open a lock without a key before and it made him frustrated.

**Just open, damn it!**

Edward continued to turn the paperclip around, feeling for a jolt in the lock, meaning it had opened.

"Here," Seth said hastily, pulling the paperclip from Edward's hand. "I'll do it."

Edward gave in willing, watching with interest as Seth turned the paperclip like a pro. After a moment, it seemed only ten seconds at the most, they both heard a click.

Seth stopped and looked at Edward, who had an amazed look on his face.

"Here, dude," Seth said quickly, gently pushing him closer towards the disgusting dumpster. "You can do the honors."

Seth stepped back and Edward stepped forward. The moment of truth. He could open and see a breathing, living, beautiful Bella or...

Edward gulped.

**I don't want to think about it. Just open it...that's all I have to do.**

Slowly he gripped the lid with both of his hands.

**One...two...three.**

He thrust it opened. He couldn't look inside, but at least he had opened it. If Bella was alive, she would come out.

Bella looked up, peering astonishingly at the sky. The fresh air was better than she remembered it. She smiled out of pure happiness.

_I knew you would come._

**I could never leave you.**

Edward tilted his head forward towards the contents of the dumpster. And there, sitting above all the mess, was Isabella Swan.

They didn't have to say anything. All they did was look at each other and already Bella was attempting to stand up while Edward's arms went around her, ready to pull her out. The touch was like they had done it many times before. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't forced, it was just nice.

Bella's arms went around Edward's neck, her head buried in his warm shoulder, and Edward lifted her out. He held her for a moment, soaking in the way she felt, her sweet smell, her eyes that he couldn't take his own eyes off of.

Seth cleared his throat.

"And you said all she was was a friend," Seth muttered, rolling his eyes.

Edward chuckled and Bella smiled up at him. Slowly, he set her on the ground. It was still unbelievable that Bella, the one who had been reading his mind all this time, was standing in front of him. Bella could barely believe it too.

"Hi, um...Edward."

"Bella."

They didn't know what to say. It had been so much easier in their heads, when they weren't standing face to face.

"So," Bella said simple.

"Wow, you two aren't very good talkers in front of each other," Seth observed.

"Well, we just met," Bella told him.

"But I thought you two were 'friends'?"

"It's complicated," Edward told him, not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer.

"Come on, honey. We need to get you out of here."

Bella followed along immediately. She didn't care where they were going, all she cared was that Edward was with her.

They walked a few feet, their walk slow so the lose gravel under them wouldn't make as much noise, when Bella noticed Seth wasn't following them.

"Where is that boy?" She started to ask Edward, but then they heard a scream.

"RUN!"

Edward stopped and spun around, looking around anxiously for Seth. Bella clung to his side, wondering what happened.

Behind them the scene had changed dramatically. Jake and his followers were all outside with guns held proudly in their hands, there target, cringing by the dumpster, none other than Seth. Henry stood at the entrance of their room, eyes only on Bella.

"Henry…"

"Who?" Edward asked.

He didn't wait for a reply. He had to get Bella out of there and then go back and help Seth. He put his arms around her waist, hoisted her up, and threw her over his shoulder. Bella gasped but didn't protest.

"This will be easier," Edward said simple.

He started running, his direction unsure. All he needed to do was get Bella safe enough away so Jake couldn't run out and find her. If he did, she would be given no mercy.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," Bella told Edward in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, no one is going to get hurt," Edward reassured her. "And if they do, it's not your fault."

"But it is! If you die, Edward…I couldn't live with myself."

Edward stopped a few blocks away in an alley way. He set her down and saw how scared her eyes looked.

"Nothing is going to happen," Edward said slowly, placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Please don't worry. I'll come back here once I get Seth."

**Should I…**

He considered kissing her. Jake and the others had so many guns, they could easily kill him. And if he was dead, he would never have a chance to kiss her. It was his only chance to feel her lips pressed her his, to see if the love he felt was actually real.

"Be back quick," Bella said.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. _She begged.

"Bella…"

"…yes?"

"Since this whole mind reading thing begin, I first thought you were annoying, but then I started to like you." When he said this he tilted his head closer to hers. Bella did the same till they were mere inches apart. "Now, I can't just like you. No, not after all we've been through. Bella, I-"

A gun shot.

Then another.

It sounded close, too close.

Bella's face became horrified.

**Oh god.**

They didn't care if anyone saw. They ran out of the alley way and out into the quiet, nearly disserted sidewalk. They didn't have to run far. Up ahead, laying face down on the cold, hard concrete was a body.

**Oh god, please don't let it be Seth!**

Edward heard Bella take in a quick gasp and he knew she had figured out who it was. She stopped about five feet from him, looking much more than surprised.

"It's…its Henry!"

Her face broke.

_Henry? …dead!?_

Her real pen pal, the one who always knew how to cheer her up, the one who made her laugh till she cried, the one who she actually consistered a good friend. Henry.

Bella slide down to her knees and when Edward wrapped his arms around her to pull her up she pushed him away.

"Just give me a minute," She mumbled.

Edward looked at how sad Bella looked at the loss and frowned, actually angry at the person who killed him.

"I never knew I could aim a gun so well."

Edward and Bella both looked up, startled.

Standing there, with the gun that killed Bella's friend, was Seth.

**Author's Note: Yep. Sorry if anyone actually liked Henry. But don't think it's over, because Jake is still there, and they still have a tumor, and they still have to kiss! Please review if you want me to write the next chapter soon. I might rewrite this one and make it totally different...I guess I'll have to wait to see what you think. Thank you reviews! **


	15. Free

_I have to leave._

The scene in front of her was nauseating and painful. Bella felt sick, she couldn't bring her eyes away from Henry's poor body, she had to go before it got any worse.

"I have to get this image out of my head."

She stood up and turned in the opposite direction, not even giving Edward a glance, and took off down the sidewalk in a weak run.

She hadn't run in so long her legs were stiff and sore. But she liked the feel of the cool air against her face, the way it seemed like nothing could stop her.

_I wish I could just keep running. Run and run and run and never stop._

xXx

"I…I don't understand."

Seth lowered the gun slightly, loosening his grip until it simple fell to the ground.

"I don't understand why she would be so upset. He was one of them! He was going to kill her!"

Edward held up his hand and Seth fell silent. Behind him, unarmed, looking more sad than angry, was Jake.

Seth moved quickly out of the way, but Jake's pace didn't quicken. It remained slow, almost hesitant. He didn't want to believe what he saw in front of him.

When he reached his brother he stood still. He gazed at his face, the blood pooling around him from the bullet in his chest. And then he did something strange, something that made Edward and Seth see how helpless he really was.

Tears, wet and real, dripped down his face.

"No," He mumbled, his eyes still intently on his brother. "No, he wasn't one of us. He never was. He was nice, he couldn't even bring himself to kill a fly. He was everything I had always wanted to be. He was everything I'm not."

He slid to his knees. He stroked Henry's cheek and, without even noticing the presences around him, kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to miss you so much," He whispered to Henry, tears still slipping down his cheeks. "Oh, I'm going to miss you."

Jake laid his head on Henry's stomach and closed his eyes. He reminisced about the good old times, the times that had ended so tragically.

**For him being so monstrous…I actually feel bad for him. **

Edward felt a hand on his shoulder and followed Seth away from the brothers. Nobody tired to hold them back from leaving and Edward knew they were free, there would be no more fighting, no more death. Neither of them could have bared to see another person go. Enemy or ally, either way it was too painful.

"At least we did what we came here to do," Seth whispered after a while of walking.

"Yes. Thank you," Edward whispered back.

Seth suddenly stopped and extended his hand out to Edward.

"I should get going. It was a nice little adventure we had, Ed. Though I will now have to live the rest of my life with this regret."

Edward grabbed his hand and pulled him into a brief hug.

"I can't thank you enough. You're a nice kid, Seth. An idiot, but nice."

"You the same, Edward. Except scratch that idiot part."

Edward smiled and Seth's eyes lit up, though he couldn't get rid of the mournful frown that dominated his face.

"Goodbye, Seth," Edward said, going back to whispers.

"Bye."

**Bye…**

xXx

Bella knew Edward had found her by the sudden touch, light but noticeable, on her shoulder. Then another hand touched her other shoulder and a warm breath could be felt near her face.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

_Not yet._

"Please. You have such pretty eyes."

Another touch on her eyelid, but Bella could tell the difference. It wasn't his hand or fingertips, no. It was his soft lips that pressed on her eyes, the lips that moved down to kiss her nose and both of her cheeks. The lips that stopped inches from her own lips.

"Please?" He whispered again.

Another kiss, delicate and sweet, on her cheek.

A smile came up on Bella's mouth.

_I can't resist anymore._

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

But there really was no point.

When Bella opened her eyes, Edward lifted her off the ground and into his arms. He swung them around and around, and Bella was getting dizzy and lightheaded, but she didn't care. All she cared was that Edward was holding her, never letting go.

Then she felt something else.

Lips.

Warm, soft, wet lips crush hers and the spinning seemed to suddenly go faster, and Bella could barely breath, her grip on Edward was getting tighter, she never wanted to lose this moment, she…

Abruptly the spinning stopped and now it was only their lips moving together. They seemed to melt, not knowing where one started and the other ended. It was hypnotizing, memorizing, perfect, just too perfect.

_Please don't stop_, Bella whined, hoping desperately for Edward to hear her.

**Never**, he agreed.

They didn't count how long they stood there. They didn't wonder what was happening around them. They didn't care about Seth, Henry, or Jake for that matter. It was like the world was spinning around them and they were frozen in the moment.

But Edward noticed a change.

Bella's arms were loosening around his neck and her lips weren't as aggressive. She felt weak and limp in his arms, worrying Edward.

**Bella?**

_Mmm._

**Bella's what's-**

And that second Bella collapsed into him, her body lifeless.

**The tumor!**

Edward looked down at Bella, horrified.

**No! No, no, no, no, no.**

"HELP!" Edward screamed, running out of the deserted street to where it was another busy day in Seattle. His legs gave way and he fell onto his knees, Bella still in his arms. "HELP ME! PLEASE…help."

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. And like another chapter before, I really want to see how many reviews I can get for just one chapter. I have about 100 alerts on this. So if you're reading this, no matter if you loved this chapter or hated it, please review. If you do, I'll thank you in chapter sixteen. Thanks! =D**


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I would like to take this time and say a few things.

Well, first of all I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. This is by far my highest reviewed story, and I thank every single person who took their time to write a review. Thank you so much! It means so much to me.

Secondly, if any of you want me to read and review their story, please let me know. I'd be happy to.

Thirdly, I have a question. If I made a sequel to Mind Reader, would you read it? Do you want me to write a sequel? I already have a plot figured out…it may surprise you.

Yep, I guess that's all. Tell me if you want me to write a sequel once I'm done with Mind Reader or tell me if you want me to read and review your own story.

Thanks.

-RandomGirl18:)

P.S. I'm also a Betareader. If you need one you could ask me. I have all the time in the world, I'd be happy to read over your story.


	17. Complications

**Author's Note: I know I was talking about a sequel, but I can't write one when this story isn't even finished yet! So here is Chapter 16 to Mind Reader. I hope you like it. **

_Edward?_

**I'm here, Bella. I'm here, don't be afraid.**

_Edward. Why can't I feel anything? It's like I'm floating. I'm weightless. Where am I? What's happening?_

Bella's eyes were cloaked over in darkness. She tried to open them to see where she was, but she couldn't. She had no control over her body. She felt paralyzed. She felt…dead.

_Oh god, please don't tell me I'm dead!_

**No, honey. You're not dead. Please don't worry. It'll be over soon.**

_What will be over? What's happening?_

**The tumor. We're getting surgery. They're making us better.**

Edward's gentle voice soothed her and she relaxed some.

_The tumor. There has been so many other things to worry about I completely forgot about it. But it's an important thing. Not only does it effect out lives, but without it…we would have never meet._

**It's strange how something so horrible can make things so beautiful**, Edward agreed.

_I know. I wonder how ugly you'd be without the tumor._

**That's not what I meant, silly. **Edward laughed along with her. **I mean about what you said. If we didn't get these tumors, we would be complete strangers. We…**

He couldn't finish his thought.

_Yeah_, Bella said with a sigh. A nice feeling came over both of them.

**So even though I wish this didn't happen, I'm really glad it did.**

_Me too._

Bella sighed again and Edward chuckled lightly. It wasn't a nervous laugh; it was more of a relieved one.

_So once they get these tumors out we won't be able to hear each other?_

**I have no idea. But if that's the way it goes, as least we can talk to each other with our mouths now.**

_Yeah. It's unbelievable that you found me. You saved my life. I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back for that._

**Oh, but you can! **Edward blurted out before he had time to cover up his thoughts with something else. Bella sensed this and smiled in her mind.

_Like what, Mr. California?_ She asked.

_**Well, Miss Annoying, it's rather simple.**_

_Good._

_**All you have to do is answer one question for me.**_

_Okay, sounds easy…_

Edward waited a few minutes before proceeding. He was actually nervous about what he was going to say. What if Bella didn't like him the way he liked her?

…**would you think it's weird that when I first looked at you, caught your eye, saw you smile, that I…instantly fell in love wit you?**

_No_, Bella said instantly. _No, that's the opposite of weird! I know how you feel, Edward. That first look made me feel something I had never felt before. It was warm and fuzzy, I had butterflies in my stomach, I…I fell in love with you, too._

Bella's feelings seemed to flood back to her. That instant all she wanted to do was see Edward, touch him, kiss him. She had to; being separated from him was like suffocating.

_Edward_, she breathed.

The feeling kept rushing back to her; faster and faster they seemed to go until Bella could move freely. She struggled and a hand rested firmly on her forehead.

_Edward, where are you?_

The surgery was complete.

_Edward…maybe I can't hear him anymore._

"The surgery was a success," A voice, male and unrecognizable, said. "She's cured, no further treatment will be necessary."

"And the boy?" This voice was a female, sweet and gentle.

"I'm afraid it didn't go as well."

_Edward…?_

Bella quickly lurched herself to a sitting position and two pairs of hands gently pushed her back down.

_Edward…his surgery didn't go as well. What happened to him?!?_

"Rest," soothed the female. "You just got done with a major surgery. Sleep. When you wake up you can see your dad."

Charlie.

For once she didn't care about him.

"Ed-Edward," She mumbled.

"What was that, dear?"

Bella wet her lips and tried again. It was difficult to talk.

"Edward." She strained her voice to say.

The room was quiet for a moment, and then Bella felt a hand on her forehead again.

"We'll talk about this later," said the female.

"No!"

"Please. Sleep."

"No!" Bella cried out again.

_I can't sleep. What happened to Edward? Is he alright? You have to tell me! You have to!_

"Doctor," The male voice ushered to the female. "Give her some sleeping gas that should make her sleep."

_No!_

"No!"

A mask went over Bella's nose and Bella struggled. Her arms were locked down to her sides and her head was held firmly in place.

"No, no," She tired to say.

_I have to see Edward. He has to be alright. He has to be!_

The sleeping gas got to her.

She fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry about these frequent cliff hangers. :) Not the best chapter, but this one goes in well with the next, so I had to add this. Please review. Again, if you want me to betaread or just read one of your stories, feel free to tell me. **


	18. Something Beautiful is Lost

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me. I promise, with all my writing abilities, that Edward Cullen will live in the end. **

"Seattle Hospital had a surprised visit this morning when two teenagers, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, both came in needs of a tumor removal. Both of their tumors were in their brains, and the doctors were amazed that they were both about the same size_ and_ shape. They received emergency surgery at once. Isabella made a full recovery. Edward died half way through the procedure. This is Pam Johnson reporting live from…"

Seth stared blankly at the television screen. He didn't want to think about what he was watching. He had only seen Edward mere hours ago…in that amount of time was it possible that he died?

Seth shocked his head in disbelief and flipped the channel to a different news station.

"…Swan was saved with the doctor's quick emergency surgery. And as we know as of know, Cullen's tumor was simple too enlarged to control. He died just…"

Seth turned to another channel.

"Isabella will now live in relief and in mourn. Relief that she lived…mourn that her friend Edward didn't."

"He…_died_?"

Seth turned the television off and closed his eyes. Images of the day before came flooding back to him. It was pictures of Henry, his body, his sudden decease. And now Edward?

"Who's next?" Seth whispered. "Who's next?"

xXx

"Isabella, I know this may be difficult for you to comprehend…"

The female doctor with the gentle voice was Doctor Marcy Holland. She was in her late thirties with shoulder length hair and small narrow eyes. Not only did her appearance repel Bella, it was also her manner of speaking. No matter the situation, her voice was always subdued and calm. It didn't help at all with Bella's anxiousness.

"Just tell me where Edward is!" Bella told her in more of a demanding way than she was aiming for. She was trying to stay relaxed for Charlie's sake, who was looking at her worryingly. But she was scared. She couldn't hide her fear that something terrible wrong had happened.

"Bella…do you mind if I call you Bella?"

"No."

"How long have you known Edward?"

_What doe__s this have to do with anything? Just tell me if he's alright…tell me he's not dead!_

Charlie nudged Bella's shoulder and took her hand into his. He was still in shock that his precious daughter had to go through all this. First Jake, then the tumor, and now the chance that her friend might be dead. It was too much for Bella to handle.

"Bella, you never brought up anyone by the name of Edward," Charlie told her, eyeing the doctor as he said this. "Is he your new friend?"

_How am I going to explain?_

"We meet…online," Bella started, looking towards the floor. She already didn't like where her story was going, but she couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't believe her. Nobody but Edward would ever know that mind reading, though seemingly unreal, was really possible. You just had to be special, or, in their case, have a terrible life or death situation.

"Go on," Doctor Holland pressed, reaching across her clean, spotless desk to pat Bella's hand reassuringly.

"We started talking. We had so many things in common. And then one day, out of the blue, Edward said he was going to come and visit me. And he did."

Bella looked up to meet Doctor Holland's gaze.

"I've known him for about a month. But already it seems like I've known him my entire life. He's my best friend. I love him. Please tell me how he is."

Doctor Holland's face stayed collected with her small, pleasant smile, angering Bella. She found no need for smiles in this situation.

"Charlie, could you please give us a few minutes."

"Sure."

Charlie slid his hand out of Bella's, but she clung to it. It seemed like her only support. If she let go, she would be alone, she wouldn't be able to stand the anguish that was swirling around inside her.

"Bella, please."

Charlie shook her hand off and Bella gave a small yelp, surprising even herself.

"Please. Stay here?" She pleaded. She refused to even think about being alone with Doctor Holland.

"It'll be alright, Bella, dear," Doctor Holland assured her. Her manicured hand, cold and firm, touched hers again and held it tightly. "Go ahead, Charlie, this will only take a minute."

Charlie looked down at Bella with a worried frown one more time before going over to the door and slipping out.

At first the room was quiet. Bella's eyes were to the floor, and she could feel Doctor Holland's look piercing her face. A small cough came up, and Bella knew she was waiting for her attention.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm going to show you something. Here, take my hand, please follow me."

Doctor Holland tugged Bella's hand gently, and Bella stood up and followed her slowly to the door behind her desk. In bold read letters were the words: Medical Personnel Only.

"Where are we going?" Bella wondered out loud.

"We're going to see Edward," The doctor replied. For one moment Bella swore she saw Doctor Holland frown.

Past the door was a spiral staircase leading towards the lower levels. It seemed to go on forever, swirling and twirling in never ending circles. It made Bella slightly sick in the stomach.

Doctor Holland let go of her hand and proceeded down the white echoing steps. Bella followed quickly.

_I have to see Edward!_

"Whoa, slow down a little, Bella. We don't want you to fall."

It took a little more than five minutes to reach their destination. They past several doors that looked promising, but the doctor kept on going down the stairs until they were at the very bottom of the building.

"Sorry it's so cold down here," Doctor Holland said apologetically. "We need to keep this part cool."

She walked towards a black door and pulled it open with slight hesitation. Bella peered in suspiciously.

_Why would Edward be in…?_

"No!"

Doctor Holland looked at her, alarmed by her sudden lashing out.

"NO!" Bella cried out, backing up. "No, don't tell me he's in here! Don't tell me he's under one of those white sheets, dead! NO!"

Her back hit the wall and she slide down it, bringing her arms around her knees.

_No. He can't be…_

All her horrible feelings she had been having were becoming real.

Doctor Holland didn't quite know how to deal with Bella. She understood her sadness, she understood how difficult it was to let someone so dear to you go. But sometimes, no matter how hard it was, you had to face life. You couldn't stay in the past forever.

"Isabella," She said softly, kneeling down beside her. "Isabella, I know how you must feel."

"No, you don't!" Bella sneered.

"Yes, I do, actually. I've lost love ones. I remember crying so hard, I thought I was going to never stop. But it's life, dear. You have to move on. Keep Edward in your heart, but move on. Can you do that, Bella?"

Tears stung her eyes and Bella whipped them away hastily.

_Why would I live and he die? Why can't we both live? Why couldn't something so beautiful last? _

"I want to see Edward," She mumbled.

"There you go, its okay."

The doctor helped her up and led her to the dark room. One switch of a light and it brightened to show large shelves where they kept awaiting bodies. On the table, a white sheet drawn up over the face, was one that was yet to be put in one of the storages.

"Is that…is that Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes." Doctor Holland whispered back.

Bella went up to him with shaking legs and hands. She couldn't bring her mind to wrap around the realization that Edward was under there.

_Oh, Edward._

"I'll give you a few minutes," Doctor Holland said. "You may move the sheet so you can see his face. I'll be waiting outside. Take as much time as you want."

Bella's shaking hand grasped the edge of the sheet and pulled. And there, eyes closed, skin cold, was the only person she had ever been able to say she loved.

"Oh, Edward!"

The tears started to flow steadily down her face, dripping salt water on Edward's forehead. Her fingers traced circles around his lips, his nose, his eyes. She kissed his bronze hair, his cheeks, moving her own face against him, thinking about what once could be would now be never.

"Edward, you can't just leave me like this," She whispered to him. "You can't leave me alone. I love you. I need you. I can't stand to think about you not with me."

Without thinking of the consequences, Bella eased herself onto the table to lie beside Edward, throwing her arms around his bare chest. She had never done that; never lay beside someone she loved, cradling them in her arms. Now she might never again.

"Edward…"

She lied there a few more minutes, forming a pool of tears on Edward's chest.

_If only you would just suddenly wake up_, Bella pleaded. _If only you could hear me. I would tell you I love you. _

Bella listened intently, hoping for some sign that Edward wasn't really dead and it was all but a terrible dream. But there was no sign.

She got off the table, looking at Edward's beautiful face one more time before covering it up with the sheet.

_I'm going to miss you._

She didn't hear it. It was too faint, too inaudible to really make out anything. But as she walked out of the room into Doctor Holland's embrace, a voice softly whispered in her head.

**Bella, I love you too. **

**Author's Note: Please review and thank you so much! All of you are awesome! I was wondering…does anyone want to co-write a book with me? It would be fun! If you're interested PM me. Thanks for everything!**


	19. Alive!

**A/N: This is an extremely important chapter. I kind of converged two chapters into one because I've been doing a lot of cliff hangers lately, and I thought you guys deserved a chapter where at the end you're not like: "What happens after that?!?" I hope you enjoy. Because the only reason I'm continuing this story is for your enjoyment. **

**xXx One Week Later xXx**

Bella's long black dress trailed sadly behind her, getting tangled with the weeds and sticks littered around the confinements of the small cemetery in Eastern California. She had never been to California, actually she hadn't travelled at all in her seventeen years, but travelling to Edward's home state for his funeral wasn't what she would call a vacation.

Edward's family on his father's side were all buried in the same location. It was a brutally dirty cemetery with graffiti spray painted on some of the monuments and empty beer bottles from the recent late night party still among the overgrown weeds and dead grass. It wasn't pleasant. Bella couldn't see Edward lying here, among all that chaos and filth. But she wasn't one to decide. She couldn't argue.

She watched from her position next to Seth as mourners started to arrive, circling around the big shiny brown coffin that held Edward. Some were crying, but most kept a straight face, refusing to show even the slightest of emotions. Edward's dad was not coming. He was too busy drinking, have a good old time with his buddies.

_How can someone miss their own son's funeral!?_

"I don't like it here," Seth whispered to her as the last of the people came through the badly painted white gate. "I didn't know Edward that well, but I know he doesn't deserve this."

"You're right. He doesn't." Bella agreed in a mumble. Her eyes were getting teary again.

Seth put an arm lightly around her shoulder and guided her over to the others. The touch was comforting, and Bella laid her head on his chest. She was aching too much with grief to support herself.

The pastor was a tall man with scrawny legs, as well as arms, and a nice look on his bearded face. His facial expression stayed composed, but his eyes shown the hurt he felt for the boy's ending life. He gestured for everyone to make a tight circle around him and Edward's coffin. Bella's arms went around Seth's waist as a way of holding herself up. And then the pastor began to speak. His voice was radiant and beautiful, lifting up her spirits slightly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen was a boy anyone would strive to be like. He was kind, caring, and considerate. He made the best out of all the situations he had to go through in life. He was charming, handsome, willing to sacrifice anything in needs of his friends and family." The pastor looked at Bella as he said this. "He obeyed all rules, he strived for a better life, he was smart, intelligent, the list could go on…"

He placed his wrinkled hand on the top of Edward's coffin.

"Some sayings go that the good die young. And yes, Edward did certainly cease at a time no one would ever want to. I'm at awe by his courage and strength. I'm amazed that though he knew something was wrong, such as his, er, tumor, he fought it to rescue and save his friend. His friend Bella."

A large number of eyes lifted from the ground to stare at Bella's direction. She shrinked closer to Seth's side.

"He must have loved you, Bella," The Pastor continued, with a small twinkle in his eye. "But we are not here to glower at Bella for being part of this horrible decease. We are here to remember Edward and all his wonderful memories over time."

The speech, slow and long, lasted for another twenty minutes. The Pastor reflected on memories that made Bella cry, laugh, and smile. She felt like her and Edward had never been strangers. It was like they were friends all along, way before the whole mind reading thing began. Not only did it make Bella realize how much she loved him, but it also made her sadder. Edward, her friend, her true love, her savoir, was dead.

_I can't live without him…_

"Now please," The pastor said a little louder, drawing to a close. "Bow your head and pray with me."

One by one, the mourners cast down their eyes and tilted their heads towards the ground. Bella stared at her shoes, listening half heartedly to the Pastor's sad prayer.

And that's when she heard something.

She wasn't expecting the noise in her head, nor the head rush she felt when she heard it. She was taken by surprise, she grabbed Seth's shirt to stay on her feet.

_What was that?!_

She waited anxiously. It had sounded like a voice, weak and shallow, but a voice all the same.

…_Edward?_

Bella knew she was hoping for more than she could bargain for. Edward was dead, there was no way his thoughts still filled her mind. Or was that him? Was he still there, after all this time?

_Edward!_

**Bell…**

Bella's clutch on Seth's shirt tightened, and Seth pulled her aside, trying to loosen her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Edward!" Bella said in an urgent whisper.

**Bella…what…where am I?**

"What about Edward? He's dead, Bella."

"No, he's not dead!" Bella exclaimed. "He's not dead. Oh god, he's in that coffin. We have to get him out! We have to, Seth!"

Bella was panicking now. So many thoughts surfaced in her brain.

_Why would Edward just suddenly be alive?_

_Am I just imagining I'm talking to him or is this real?_

_How can I explain that Edward is alive without people not believing me?_

_Can people suffocate in coffins?_

_Edward, I'm going to get you out! I'm going to!_

"Seth, believe me. Edward is alive."

"How do you know?" Seth pondered, a skeptical look on his face.

"Just trust me." Bella said simple.

She turned back to the funeral precession.

Two men in sloppy vests and ties were lifting the coffin up to put in the hole next to them. Bella's heart rate quickened.

"STOP!" She screamed.

The mourners gasped at her sudden uproar, and for once, Bella didn't care how much of a fool she looked like. She rushed over to Edward, his coffin still in the hands of the two men, and pounded on the side of it.

"Please," The Pastor said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to direct her back. "Edward is gone, sweetie."

"No, no he's not!" Bella cried out, tears blurring her vision. "No, please just open the coffin. He's not dead. Please. He's alive!"

Bella felt like she was suffocating. It was like _she_ was in the coffin trying to get out. It made her dizzy and disoriented. She felt like she was going to fall over.

"Impossible," An older woman, perhaps Edward's grandmother, sneered. "He's dead, there is no possible way he is otherwise. Please, gentlemen, proceed."

At that demand, the men continued to put the coffin into its burial spot.

**Bella…Bella, please. Get me out…**

Edward was struggling to regain consciousness.

"STOP! Oh, please…"

Bella rushed over to the coffin again, this time clamping down her arms around it as tight as she could. The men stopped, looking at her with annoyance.

"She is disturbing our funeral!" A man, small and chubby, complained in a loud, obnoxious voice. "Make her leave!"

"No, you don't understand!"

A pair of hands grabbed her waist, and when Bella turned, she saw it was Seth. She gasped. Seth, out of all the people here, should have believed her. He should have been on her side.

"Please, Seth!" She pleaded.

Seth freed her grip from the coffin and Bella let out a wail.

_Edward!_

**Bella…**

"Thank you." The cubby man showed gratitude by smiling at Bella amusingly. Bella never thought she could hate someone so much in her life, but right then and there, that man was like her worst enemy. Same could be said about the old woman.

"Please, just think about what's she's saying for a moment."

Bella peered up at Seth. His hand wound around hers and squeezed tightly.

"I know it sounds unreal. But what if Edward is alive in there? What if you put some of that dirt on him and let him die? What would the harm be if you at least checked? Do you _want_ Edward dead?"

Murmurs spread around the crowd. Bella hugged Seth out of gladness. He actually believed her. Only a good person would ever find truth in something so unrealistic.

The talking halted to a stop when the old women stepped out in front of everyone.

"Fine," She muttered. She sounded anger at the mourners' decision. "Open it. But don't expect to find him alive!"

_Oh, thank you! _Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

The coffin was set down again and the latches opened. There was a moment of pause, of last minute thinking, and then slowly, much too slowly for Bella's likings, Edward's coffin was opened.

"Ah, air!"

Gasps came up and down the rows of people, shouts of joy, awed expressions. Bella ran up to see the proof for herself, Seth right at her heels.

Edward lay in the dark purple velvet in his black tux, fidgeting and breathing deeply the needed air that had been momentarily was out of reach from. He caught Bella's eyes staring intently at him and a smile, big and warm, spread across his face.

_But how?_

**I don't care, Bella. I don't care how, all I care is that I'm here. I'm here with you.**

Edward tried to sit up, but a few hands, including Bella's, pushed him back down.

"Stay," Bella whispered.

"Aw, I was only trying to kiss you," Edward told her, his eyes lit up in wanting.

Bella smiled, too.

_I can't resist you._

**Then don't**, Edward agreed.

Bella, in front of Edward's family and friends, in front of the Pastor, in front of her newest friend Seth, leaned close to Edward's face and kissed his lips. Edward pulled her closer and Bella felt like she was spinning, just like the first time their lips met.

"Um…seriously."

Seth chuckled nervously and annoyed, but mostly angry, mutters came from the mourners again. Bella leaned away from Edward, grinning.

_I love you._

**I love you, too.**

It was a miracle. Edward was alive, Bella didn't know why or how, but he was alive. That was all that mattered.

Bella leaned towards him for one more kiss, which Edward seemed pleased to receive.

"You saved me life, Bella," He said in amazement.

"Well, you saved mine."

"True."

**I guess we can't live without the other now**, Edward thought, chuckling.

_Reason being?_

**We help each other. If one of us was gone, who knows what would happen to the other. We save each other's lives. **

_So true._

Bella leaned her chin on the edge of the coffin and Edward's cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I really do love you, Isabella Swan."

"I really love you, too, Edward Cullen."

**xXx**

"Odd…strange…"

These adjectives had been coming out of Doctor Lewis's mouth for the past hour. He was blown away by the results of Edward's last brain scan. Originally it had shown a large blob, a tumor, but now it was clear and perfect.

"Unbelievable…incredible!"

Bella smiled and reached for Edward's hand. Now both of them were fine. Everything was fine. No, it was…

_**Perfect**_, Bella and Edward said at the same time and laughed quietly.

Doctor Lewis was still spitting out words when he suddenly looked at his watch, jumping up in surprise.

"Oh dear, I apologize! I was so occupied in this amazing situation I didn't notice that I held both of you up here for an hour and a half! I'm so sorry. You may go, sorry again."

Bella and Edward stood up.

"Thank you," Bella told him politely and Edward nodded.

They hooked arms and exited out of the room.

"I'm so glad everything's alright," Bella told Edward conversationally as they went in search of Edward's car.

"I know. That way I can be with you, which makes everything even better."

They reached Edward's car but before they got in, Edward pulled Bella in for a strong hug. Bella's breath caught in her throat and she gasped for air.

_Could you…let go?_

**Oops, sorry. I just can't stop touching you; you're the best thing that has ever happened to me.**

Edward let go but held Bella there a second, a serious look deep in his eyes.

**I mean it. You are the best, the most important, thing to me now.**

Bella smiled.

_Good. Because you are to me, too. _

**Author's Note: There are going to be two more chapter after this one. The next chapter will be Edward and Bella going on a date…does anyone have any ideas where they should go? And the last and final chapter…well, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) **


	20. Rain Dance Part One

_Do I look alright?_

**You look perfect.**

Bella twirled around in her short purple dress with two inch black heels. She curled her hair so it was a mess of locks, and her silver jewellery, a birthday present a few years back, shimmered from the light of her hotel lamp.

_How could you possible know that? You're not even here._

**I don't need to see you to know that you look beautiful.**

Bella blushed a deep tomato red.

_That's very nice of you, Edward._

**I'm only speaking the truth.**

First dates were always difficult. The girls tried to look their best, and the guys tired to have at least a little manners and be a gentlemen. In Edward and Bella's case, the thought of a nice evening together wasn't all that nerve racking. Actually, both were looking forward to it very much.

_Okay, I think I'm ready._

**Good, I'm on my way.**

It was as much of a goodbye as it was a date. Bella was to board a plane with Seth back to Washington the next morning, and she knew she wasn't going to see Edward anything soon after that. She wasn't much into long distance relationships, but she could tell her and Edward would get though it okay.

She slung her black purse over her left shoulder and made a few light touches to her makeup.

**I'm here.**

_I'm coming!_

She rushed to the door, and when she pulled it open, Edward, in a nice collared up shirt and tie, stood outside holding a dozen of roses.

"Hello," He said in a rich voice, giving her a crooked smile. "I was right. You _do_ look beautiful."

The blush returned and Edward laughed.

"Come on!" Edward set the roses down by the entrance of one of the other hotel rooms. (It was Seth's, but Bella wasn't going to tell him that.) Then he turned back to Bella and lifted her into his arms.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not letting you fall down those steps and break your neck!" Edward told her, taking the steps two at a time.

"And that is why they invented the elevator." Bella said matter-a-factly.

Edward paused briefly at a doorway labelled Elevator, shrugged, and continued down the stairs.

**Yes**, he said in his head. **But elevators are for those who **_**don't**_** have enough time on their hands, and we, on the other hand, have all the time in the world. Plus…**

He stopped again, glancing in all directions for any sign of people.

_Plus? _Bella pressed.

**Plus, elevators are crowded, and you don't have privacy to do this.**

He leaned in and kissed the skin below her left ear.

_Elevators are for transportation purposes, not a place to make out._

**I could argue with that.**

An image of him and Trish surfaced in his mind and Edward quickly pushed it aside. Just a month ago he could have told anyone he was in love with Trish. Now he felt nothing towards her.

They reached Edward's car, and Edward carefully set Bella down in the passenger seat. He reached across her to buckle her in. Bella pressed her lips to his cheek before giggling.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, I just got some lipstick on you."

Her fingertips gently brushed against his skin, trying to smear away the lipstick.

"Just leave it," Edward told her.

"But aren't you embarrassed?"

"Not at all, actually."

**xXx**

Seth felt strange.

No, he felt whole. Like something, a missing piece per say, had been added to him. But what was it?

He lay stomach down on his king size hotel bed, flipping lazily though the channels on TV. He considered going across the hall to talk to Bella, but he suspected she was with Edward.

He stopped his channel surfing for a moment to watch Tiger Woods get a hole in one before turning off the TV. Television bored him. He needed hands on adventures, not fake unrealistic ones on shows and movies.

"Might at well just check and see if Bella's still here."

He rolled off his bed, and when he stood upright, a quick pulse of extreme pain surged through his head.

"Ouch!"

But the pain subsided instantly, leaving only a soft buzzing in his ears. The buzzing reminded him of voices way off in the distance, close enough to hear yet far enough to not make out any words.

He walked slowly towards his door. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to tell Bella about this odd occurrence. He opened the door.

Crunch!

He looked down.

The smell of crushed roses filled the air and the buzzing seemed to get louder.

**xXx**

"Where are we?"

"You'll see. Oh, and I advise you to take off your shoes. This may be difficult to walk in."

Bella unbuckled her heels and slipped them off, feeling soft dew covered grass between her toes. Edward had turned the car into an unmarked dirt road, and now they were standing at the edge of a large dense forest.

"Are we going in?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes."

Bella nodded and took a stop forward, but Edward caught her arm, dragging her backwards.

"That's not the right way," He told her. "And anyway, in bare feet you could easily step on something and get hurt. Let me carry you."

Without a reply, Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and turned in the correct direction. Bella saw a little winding trail through the trees.

**Made the trail myself**, Edward remarked, sounding proud of himself.

_It's the best trail I've ever seen. _Bella joked and Edward smiled.

**Only the best for you.**

**xXx**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Bella, are you in there?"

Knock. Knock.

"Bella, I don't…"

Before he could finish his sentence the pain returned, this time harsher and longer. Seth gasped and slid down to his knees.

"Stop," He pleaded. "Stop!"

The pain grew worse, agonizing even, until it gradually decreased to nothing. The after effect was again the irritating buzzing.

"What's going on with me?" Seth wondered.

He was afraid to stand up; it might cause the pain to return. So he stayed seated outside Bella's room, the roses lying ruined at his side.

**xXx**

Edward's large warm hand covered Bella's eyes as they made one last turn before reaching their destination. They stayed quiet, their thoughts even remaining equally silent. Edward didn't want to think so Bella would be surprised as to where he was taking her. Bella was just too caught up in the moment to find any need to use her head.

"Okay…we're here."

Bella felt herself being set down. Grass tickled her feet, only it seemed thicker and softer.

**Ready?**

_Yes._

His hand dropped from her face and coiled around her shoulder. Bella opened her eyes.

They were standing at the edge of a small oval meadow. It was pure green with dots of pinks and purples from the wildflowers. A small narrow stream wound its way through it, the water a steady flow from an unknown source. And right in the middle was a blanket underneath a picnic basket with a single rose on top.

"Oh, Edward. This is amazing, this is-"

And right then, with a flash of lightning striking across the sky, it started to downpour.

_Perfect timing._

**Would you like to dance?**

Bella turned around to face Edward, who was attempting to get his wet bronze hair out of his eyes. He caught Bella watching him and he smiled, offering her a hand.

**Do you want to dance?** Edward asked again.

_I'm not very good…_

**I don't care.**

Before Bella knew it, Edward had swept her over to the middle of the meadow. He put his arms tightly around her waist, forcing her closer to him. Bella put her arms up and around his neck. She leaned into him, putting her head against his shoulder.

"I have never danced in the rain before," She murmured.

"Now you have."

They didn't really dance. No, they more of swayed gently, feeling the drops of rain splash down on them. They didn't talk. Didn't think. They only swayed, letting the rain wash all their worry away.

And just like that everything changed.

They barely knew each other. They were forced together by mind reading. They had almost died. But they'd do that over and over again, all their lives if they had to, just to have this single moment of peace and love. Just to be together for one more night before all that turned around and surprised them.

**…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I picked a meadow, but it wasn't their meadow, since they're in California and not Washington. One more chapter after this one. Important information: THERE ARE TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT, NOT ONE! The next chapter will be their date again, because I didn't really talk a lot about it. Also, the thing with Seth IS IMPORTANT! Please review. Thanks to everyone who did. You're great.**

**Also…you should read "Changes" by Miss F Cullen. It has great potential and I think it deserves more reviews than it has. So please go and read it! Thanks. **

**;) **


	21. Rain Dance Part Two

**…**

It was more than just a blanket; it was a whole different world. Everything around them, the trees, animals, rainfall, seemed like a totally different universe. Under the blanket where the rain couldn't get to them, where they were warm and dry, was like their own little planet. Except, they did have a few invaders.

"Uh, Edward? There's an ant crawling on your food."

Edward peered down amusingly at the tiny black ant, who was attempting to maneuver a bread crumb across his plate. The crumb was triple his size, but the ant wasn't giving up. Sometimes little things like these were just amazing.

**Ha! You have one, too. No, a few of them…no, they're all over you!**

_Really?_

Bella leaned away from Edward to examine her bare legs. Tiny creatures were climbing all over her, some even managing to climb up her arm.

"Ew! Too many ants!"

Bella gave Edward a funny smile and ducked out from under the blanket. Without a moment's hesitation, Edward exited out of their little world, too.

It was a still a heavy rainfall, but the sky was getting clearer, cloaking the meadow in sunlight. By the small stream, Bella was wiggling around, trying to get the clumsy ants off her.

"Are you okay over there?" Edward called to her.

"I would be better if you were over here."

Chuckling, Edward walked over. Bella was sitting on one of the flat rocks that fenced in the stream, watching the little tad poles and other fish.

"I've been thinking," She told him.

**Yeah, I'd be one to know.**

Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"We never really talked yet," She continued. "I mean, I know so little about you! Maybe we could share some background information."

**Sounds like a good plan.**

Edward squatted down beside her and cupped her face in his hand. Her eyes lit up and she flashed him a smile. Edward couldn't resist that. It seemed that a lot of things that revolved around Bella he couldn't resist. He leaned towards her, pulling her chin up to meet his eager lips.

_No, Edward. I said talk, not kiss._

Edward gave her a quick peck and sighed.

"Fine. I'll go first."

_I'm listening._

"I used to live with both my parents in Alaska. But then Dad started to have drinking problems and Mom couldn't handle it…I never really liked her. She didn't care about me or my life. So when I was nine she said screw this family, and she kicked Dad out, as well as me. We ended up here in California. Dad still depends on alcohol. I tend to keep to myself, go to school, try to not follow in his footsteps. And then I heard you in my thoughts, and now I know my life's heading in a good direction."

"And your mom? Do you ever keep in contact with her?"

"No. I haven't spoken to her since I was ten. She's completely out of the picture now."

Bella took his hand and stroked it gently, giving him a sympathetic look.

**But what about you?**

"I've lived in Forks all my life," Bella told him. "My mom died of lung cancer when I was four. It's just been Charlie and me since than."

"I'm sorry," Edward murmured.

"No, it's nothing worse than yours."

"But you barely knew her," Edward disagreed, again putting a firm hand under Bella's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You might have loved her a lot. You don't even know."

"Things happen for a reason, Edward," Bella replied. "Like us. We happened because I truly think we're meant for each other." She kissed his nose and pulled him to his feet. "It was love at first sight."

Taking both his hands, Bella pulled him in circles, trying a new funnier way of dancing. They smiled at each other, laughed, kissed, embraced. It was another moment they wanted to cherish forever.

But the rustling of bushes made them freeze in step.

_What is that?_

**It's more like **_**who**_** is that.**

A small giggle came out of someone's mouth and Edward knew who it was.

Trish.

The blond haired ex-girlfriend emerged from the trees with a guy from school. One look at Edward and Bella sent them to a halting stop.

"Edward. Surprise, surprise."

Trish smirked and pulled her boy toy closer to her.

"Chad, you know Edward. The one who dumped me for…_her_."

Trish eyed Bella up and down, making Bella feel self conscience. She knew she looked good, but compared to Trish, who was super model material, she looked boring and ordinary.

"Seriously Edward," Trish muttered. "I thought you'd have better taste than _that._"

**Come on, Bella, let's go.**

Bella turned around and followed Edward to his car.

**Sorry. I wasn't expecting Trish to show up.**

_That's okay._

Bella found herself in Edward's arms again, trying to ignore the loud shrieks of laughter coming from the meadow.

_I had a good time_, Bella told Edward, trying to sweep the annoyed frown from his face.

**I did too**, Edward agreed, smiling a little.

**xXx**

"Seth! Seth, wake up!"

Seth felt someone tugging his arm, and groaning, he opened his eyes. Edward and Bella stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Where-where am I?" Seth wondered. He noticed the buzzing had gotten a great deal louder.

"You were sleeping outside my hotel room," Bella told him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I think so."

Seth slowly stood, glad he felt no pain. He didn't know how long he dozed off for. An hour to two? Three?

"I'm going to just go back to my room."

He walked a few steps.

_That was weird._

He froze.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"No," they both replied.

"Oh…strange."

He slid his card in the slot and the door opened.

"Good nigh."

"Night!"

He shut the door.

_I hope he's okay._

That voice again!

Where was it coming from?

**Author's Note: Thank you, reviewers! Please review this chapter as well. One more chapter after this. Oh, and again, if you need me to read or beta one of your stories, just tell me. I have a lot of time on my hands. Well, soon I won't with school starting, but I do as of now. Please review! Tell me if I can do anything for you! Thanks!**


	22. Changes

The drive down to the Airport was silent. Edward drove slowly, not wanting time to pass him by too fast. Bella stared out the window, not wanting to go home. And Seth relaxed in the backseat, his Ipod letting him drift in and out of his thoughts.

Goodbyes weren't happy moments. They meant leaving behind people you cared about, hoping to someday see them again. Of course you could stay in touch by, say, phone, or in their case reading each others minds, but not being face to face was different. It wasn't as heartfelt or sincere. But at least it was something.

The Airport sign came into view, and Edward sighed. He wished he had driven even slower, though he was already ten to fifteen miles under the speed limit. He released his right hand from off the steering wheel and placed it on Bella's knee. It didn't take long for Bella to place her own hand over his.

"Don't take too long to visit me," Bella told him quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the window.

"I already got my plane ticket," Edward assured her. "I'll be coming to visit in a couple of weeks."

"Will you visit me, too?"

Seth had managed to merge out of his thoughts. He sat up, pulling his Ipod aside.

"Yeah, Seth, I'll visit you."

Seth grinned happily and put his arms behind his head for support.

He needed company. With him living at a foster home, his days weren't filled with much happiness. That was one of the reasons he got into so much trouble, didn't know many rights from wrongs, and joined Jake's Group. He had no one to lead him in a better direction. So maybe, if he was lucky, Edward and Bella would be those people.

"Well, here we are," Edward told them glumly.

He pulled into a parking lot and turned his car off.

"I don't want to go home," Seth whined, yanking open the car door and going around back to get his suitcase. Bella was about to follow, but Edward grasped her arm.

**Wait.**

Bella slowly turned towards him, eyeing him for the first time that day. He looked sad, almost mournful. Like…like he was saying goodbye to someone he didn't want to.

_Yeah?_ Bella asked worriedly.

"I just…want to say goodbye," He said slowly.

"Edward, we'll have time to say our goodbyes once we get inside."

"I know that, but I want to say a few things, do a few things."

A loud tap distracted them, and they turned to see Seth peering in on them from Edward's window.

"Go on ahead," Edward told him. "We'll meet up with you."

Seth shrugged and obeyed. Edward turned back towards Bella, who looked confused.

"Bella…listen," Edward said, getting right to the point. "I love you. You know I love you! I want to be with you! But the distance between us…the gaps of time we won't see each other. We could grow apart, move on, go to another-"

Bella clamped her hand over his mouth. She looked with alertness at his teary eyes, his quivering hands pulling her towards him.

"Edward, we'll never let go of what we have," Bella told him with a straight face.

Edward shoved her away forcefully, making Bella look at him in awe.

"How do you know?" He cried out.

"Because we'll always be able to hear each other! We'll be there during whatever life throws at us! Being apart will only bring us closer! But why, Edward? Why are you worrying about this? What's happening?"

Edward closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. He wanted, surprisingly, to be alone in his head for at least a moment, but he had no control of what Bella heard and didn't hear.

**I've never felt this way about someone before…I mean, I was so in love with Trish, she was my whole world…and then you come into the picture. You come and everything I thought about love changes completely. It's like I'm stepping out into a brighter world. My love for you is so deep I can't describe it to you. I'd would rather die then not have you with me. I would kill everyone in the world just so I could kiss you. It seems so wrong, but to me it feels so right. I'm more than just in love with you, Bella. I…I can't explain how I'm feeling right now!**

Edward put his hands over his eyes and breathed heavily. Tears still soaked his eyes, leaving them blurry. He couldn't bring himself to look at Bella.

Bella instantly scooted over to sit closer to him, bringing her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. She understood how he felt. Once you started to like someone a lot it was a difficult thing to not see them for awhile, even a mere few weeks. The attachment that had grown was far too big to ever be separated.

_I know, Edward_, Bella whispered. _I feel the same way. But we'll see each other soon. Nothing will happen. Please, just believe me. Nothing will happen._

**You don't know that. **

_That's why you need to believe._

Edward lifted his head up to meet Bella's stare. He hadn't noticed that his arms were tightly around her, restraining her from moving away from him.

He almost felt embarrassed. He had never cried in front of people, and he had cried a lot in front of Bella. But she made him feel safe. Like all his secrets could be protected.

"You okay?" Bella murmured, brushing her lips against his cheek.

"I'm better," Edward replied, not loosening his arms. "I just want to sit here, never letting you go."

Bella smiled, feeling a few tears in her own eyes.

_I wouldn't mind. But there is a plane I need to catch._

**Oh. Right. The plane.**

Groaning, Edward removed his arms from around Bella, and they both got out of the car. Bella got her luggage as Edward tired to wipe away the redness from his eyes.

"Ready?" Bella asked, taking his hand.

"No, but it seems like I have no choice."

The California Airport was bustling with people, filling the big open space with loud echoes and consistent talking. Seth was found easily, sitting right by the entrance, listening to his Ipod again. When he spotted them, he leaped up and made a quick stride over to their direction.

"I figured out where our terminal is," He told them. "Now all we have to do is find the place to put our luggage."

Edward directed them throughout the Airport. They got their luggage taken care of, got a bite to eat, and were seated outside where the plane would come in. They only had a few more minutes left before they would be saying their official goodbyes.

…**you know, I should just move to Washington.**

Bella turned to look at him, wide-eyed.

_Really? You'd move to a whole different state just for me?_

**Bella! I love you! Of course I would do that!**

God, where is that talking coming from?

Bella and Edward froze, their mouths hanging open with surprise.

**Did you just hear that?**

_Yeah. _

Who are you?

**Who are **_**you**_**?**

I'm Seth.

"Seth!" Bella and Edward cried out at once.

They looked over at Seth, who was sitting across the room from them. His eyes were staring intently at them, trying to decipher what was happening.

_Seth?! Why can we hear you?_

I don't know! This is too weird! Impossible!

**Wha- **Edward was at a lost for words.

_There has to be some connection_, Bella told them, trying to catch her breath from her unknown excitement. _I mean, both Edward and I had brain tumors, that was the reason we heard each other. So we must have a connection with you somehow…but how?_

A connection? What would it be?

"Now boarding Flight 182."

_That's us._

Ah! Why is this happening?

_I don't know! Edward, what do you-_

But when Bella turned around, Edward was gone. He had sprinted away, past the commotion of people, and out the door.

_Edward? _

And right then, when everything seemed to be so perfect, so beautiful, so lasting, everything changed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: There you have it, the last chapter in Mind Reader. Thank you so much, reviewers! I can't thank you enough for all your reviews, and alerts, and favourites! I know it kind of left off on a sad ending, but I promise Edward and Bella are perfectly fine, at least their relationship is. Edward was just so mad that someone else could now listen to Bella's thoughts, he had to leave. And yes, there will be a sequel. I've been coming up with some ideas that will surprise you. Please review the last chapter and thanks again. The sequel will be out soon. :)**


End file.
